The Crow: Solitude of Silence
by scikaiju
Summary: OC. A year and a half ago Brad Walker and his girlfriend Nancy Logan dies viciously. Now the Crow has brought him back to get vengeance on those responsible, going through anybody in his way. Warning: Violence, language, adult situations


An overcast sky was just now showing the half moon and stars behind it. The moisture still in the air combined with the day's high temperature made it a muggy experience for anybody outside, although the slight coolness of the wind gave the hope for a more comfortable tomorrow. The tranquility of the night was broken by the sounds of police sirens as an unmarked car pulled up in front of a cemetery. The two individuals that got out briefly glanced at the crowd that was being held back by a few uniformed officers and the police barriers before going in. Following the light given off by the younger one's flashlight and ducking under the yellow police line tape the older of the two commented, "Just when I think I've seen it all in this city." His younger partner just grunted in agreement as they continued on. Wiping the sweat from his shrinking hairline he added, "What kind of God forsaken time are we living in anyway? This shit should have died out long before now. Doesn't anybody have any fucking morals anymore? Robbing a grave for Christ's sake. How desperate can you get?"

"Tell that to the gawkers by the gate," his younger partner said jerking a thumb behind him. "Or should I call them the ghoul squad?"

"Careful Jay," the older one said."They'll get their panties in a bunch if they heard you." Both of them shared a small chuckle they quickly disappeared when they reached their destination. A couple of uniform police officers and an old man with thick gray hair were standing around a hole in the ground. Absentmindedly rubbing the top of his head the older one stated, "I'm Detective Frank McCormick, this is my partner Detective Jason Mitchell. I assume you're the caretaker for this place."

"Yes sir," he answered, "for the last twenty odd years. As I was telling to officer here I've seen a lot of crazy shit in that time. I've had to run off freaks throwing parties, some ghost hunter wanna bes, bastards doing drugs. Hell I caught two teenagers fucking each other right over there just last month."

"Do you come here nightly Mr. ...?" Jay trailed off as the officer present gave him a look at his notebook, "Smith?"

"Pretty much have too in this city," he answered. "I try to guard the grounds at least two or three a week. But I'll be damned if I've ever seen anything like this before in my life."

"I know this is a long shot," Frank said, "but do you have any idea if anything was taken off the body?" It made sense at least to him. They buried his Grandmother years ago with a gold and silver broach she had all her life.

"Look for yourself," he said gesturing toward the hole. "You gotta see this for yourself." The officer nodded in agreement. Oh this was going to be fun. Frank nudged Jay foreword a bit. When he started to protest he pulled seniority and gave him a lopsided grin before walking away. Cursing to himself Jay edged toward the hole, covering his nose from any smell he imagined to be in there and leaned over. He saw what he expected to see: dirt, a coffin, that box they put the coffin in. Everything but one minor little detail.

"Where's the body?", he looked up and asked. Frank hurried back over and looked in himself. He was a shocked as Jay and he knew what to expect.

"Son of a bitch!" he said stepping back in disgust. "What kind of sick fucks are we dealing with?"

"And you didn't see anything?", Jay asked.

"Like I said to him, I was doing my nightly rounds and found it just like this."

Looking around at all the standing water and fresh footprints in the mud, made by them unfortunately, Jay sighed, "Forensics is going to love working on this one."

"They found evidence in worse muck than this," Frank commented.

He nodded figuring his partner knew what he was talking about. Jay was only promoted to Detective a few months ago. Waving his flashlight at the tombstone he felt that sick feeling in his gut get a little larger. This body was buried almost a couple of years ago according to the date, one he committed to memory at the time as well as the name, Brad Walker. Looking at the untouched grave next to it he wasn't surprised to see the name Nancy Logan with the same date of death. Going back to Walker's grave he said, "Still can't get any peace of mind can you? Even after they put you in the ground"

Realizing what he was thinking Frank told him, "Jay start looking around for anything that we can point toward forensics. These bastards had to have left something behind to link them to this." Jay nodded after a few moments and went looking, but Frank could tell he really wasn't in it. Not that he could blame him. He noticed the caretaker looking at the grave with a particular look on his face. He had been on the force long enough to know that look. "Something on your mind sir?"

"I'm just looking at this hole. Something about it still doesn't look right to me."

Looking confused himself, he glanced at it than back at the caretaker, "What do you mean?"

"Like I said I've been digging graves for twenty years. I've even dug up a few myself when you guys needed a body exhumed for whatever reason. But this looks like no hole I ever seen dug."

"It looks like a hole to me," the officer commented. Frank had to agree.

"Yeah but to me it looks like somebody made their way out instead of in." Both of them just looked at him. "Now I know what you're thinking and I haven't touched a drop of anything in five years. Just giving my professional opinion is all."

"I appreciate that sir," Frank said. "The officer over there will take your official statement, thank you for your time." The caretaker nodded as he headed over to the one he pointed to. Frank and the officer looked at the grave.

"Did ah...," the officer pointed toward Jay, "he know this Walker guy or something?"

"Something," he said, "Kid let me tell you one thing. You ask any officer on the force and more than likely most of them will say there have a case that just sticks in their craw like no other business. And I don't mean a case they couldn't solve no matter how they looked at it either. No I'm talking about a case where you did everything by the book, got all the evidence, crossed all the 'T's and dotted the 'I's and knew with everything they had they had the bastards cold and there was no way they could walk away. And yet they did." Looking back at the tombstone, "This guy is his."

"That's gotta eat at you a bit doesn't it?"

Remembering a couple of cases of his own like that all he could respond with was a, "Kid you got no idea."

***

About that time a few miles away a man was stumbling down the street. The dark suit he was wearing was covered with caked on mud that slowly flaked off as it dried. His dark hair covered in dirt as well as he looked around trying to find something, anything familiar. As he wrapped his arms around himself for warmth he was aware that the only other living thing on the streets with him was a crow that hovered nearby. Every so often it would land on something and wait for him to catch up before taking off again. It was almost as if it was leading him somewhere.

Opening his mouth he tried to call after it, but nothing came out. He tried again and again but still his voice refused to cooperate. The crow came back and landed on top of a street sign just looking at him, waiting. The more he tried the more he realized something else was wrong. Hand shaking he reached up and felt inside his mouth. That shake affecting the rest of his body he realized his tongue was missing. Horror overtook him as he tried to scream but frustrated that he couldn't. A jolt of a memory dropped him to his knees.

He was on the floor of some apartment and somebody was on top of him holding him down. A woman was screaming in the background. He was screaming for them to stop. A Japanese guy grabbed him by the hair as the weight that was on him lessen a bit. Holding a rough looking knife in one hand and gripping his face with the other he said, "I'm sick of hearing you," then he drove that knife into his mouth. He tasted steel a split second before tasting blood as the blade violated his mouth.

A few more faces came from the depths of his broken memory. A young looking guy jacking himself off to something. A black guy coming out of the room looking satisfied. An almost angelic looking woman with red hair licking one of those knives seductively. Another white guy in a red jacket going into that room with the screaming woman. His hatred grew with each one as they came to him. Looking at the crow as it flew off he hurried off after it. He didn't know why but now he was positive that bird was trying to help him. Part of his mind questioned it but he ignored it.

They stopped in front of an old thrift store. The handmade "Store closed for good, thanks for the years of business" sign in the window confused him. He knew this place for some reason, he knew it did good business. Walking foreword he put a hand on the brick wall. Another flash hit him, half memory half something else. He saw a young woman, just in her early twenties. Her long brown hair seemed to flow around her shoulders. Her smile and bright blue eyes just drew him in the moment he saw them. Nancy, that was her name Nancy. He came back to his sense as he let go of the wall and realized that woman he heard screaming was her. His anger grew with each passing second.

The crow sat onto of the sign above the door as his hand lightly grazed against the wall as he followed the echo of a memory around the corner to an alley and to the back of the store. The area by the back door was cluttered with various pieces of junk but he didn't see any of it. Instead he saw him and Nancy hanging around the backdoor of the store during the daylight.

* * *

"Brad I have to show you something," Nancy said. Turning back to the door she lifted the handle up before turning it one way then going in the other direction. As the door opened she explained, "That's the only way to get in from back here without somebody on the other side letting you in. Only a couple of us know about it, and we make sure the boss never finds out either. She thinks this thing is locked solid."

"That's cool and all," he said, "but why are you showing me?"

"Julie calls it the significant other privilege," she joked. "Besides how else am I going to get you back here to keep me company on slow nights without you being caught on camera? And if the store gets robbed with no visible way in I know who to point the police toward."

* * *

How long ago was that? Not feeling a whole lot of confidence he grabbed the handle. Doing exactly what Nancy did the door opened. Guess nobody informed the boss about this little defect. A musty smell, dust and some cobwebs told him the store's been closed for a while. His mind going on auto his arms acted on their own as he stripped the suit off of him while he looked around the back room. He found a pair of black jeans that looked like it was his size that he quickly put on. Getting more of the dirt out of his hair he found a pair of black army boots. Putting on a dark blue T-Shirt that was a little loose he found himself looking at picture on the wall. He knew somehow it was a staff photo, a Halloween party from the look of things. Then he remembered, he took that picture, he was there that night…

* * *

He was fidgeting in his chair as Nancy, who was dressed as a clown, painted his face. He had agreed to help out for the Halloween rush. Her boss only had one condition, he had to dress up like everybody else. "This is ridiculous, why did you have to make me a mime?"

"Because it was the only thing I could think of on this short of notice. Now hold still," she told him as she painted some black lines on him.

"Yeah but a mime," he continued, "why not a convict or a bum or something? You say I dress like one any way."

"Well I love it," she told him. "Now one more word of complaint out of you and I'm going to write 'I love dick' on your forehead."

"You do and you're ass is mine."

"What are you going to do tough guy?", she turned around and wiggled it a bit in front of him. He reached out and slapped her ass, "Hey!"

* * *

She loved it ran through his head over and over as his gaze found an old case of Halloween makeup. Again his hands acted on their own and he searched through the case. Finding some white make up he quickly used his hands to smear it over his face. Going back into the box he found a tube of black makeup. Not seeing an immediate way to apply it he put some on his the tip of his fingers. Putting them just above his eyebrows he traced his face to just below his eyes. Applying some more to his lips his fingers went to the side of his mouth and pushed his fingers out, leaving another line. Heading for the door he saw a black hoodie that was a size too big but he put it on and left unzipped as he exited the store.

Standing in front of it again he finally took a look at himself in the store window. His face looked like a fucked up harlequin mask, but it felt strangely right. "Caw!" He looked up at the crow still sitting on the sign. "Caw!", it squawked again. He nodded in understanding. As it flew off he pulled the hood over his head and followed.

***

Outside of the city sat a mansion in the middle of a sprawling estate. Despite the armed guards patrolling the grounds the owner didn't mind people visiting his estate. He often hosted function for the various religious charities in the city. Inside a dark haired man with blue eyes walked the halls in a tuxedo. On the way to his office he stopped in front of a small shrine and said a quick prayer. Entering the two story room he took a left and jogged up the stairs to the upper floor. There he found a woman with her red hair pulled back in a tight bun sitting on the edge of his desk, her black skirt just this side of being indecent. In a cubby hole a little further back sat an old woman he found in Louisiana years ago. A simple table beside her held a worn set of Tarot cards that she lazily put down and read before flipping over the next one. To the younger woman he said, "I imagine this would be important otherwise you wouldn't have called for me to come back so soon."

"We got a call from the police an hour ago." She glanced back at the old woman, "Mrs. Cleo here thought it would be best." The woman didn't respond to the remark thrown at here.

"Here name is Estelle," he told her with a disapproving look. "I suggest you remember that in the future Angelina. Showing the proper respect is always important. No matter who it is," he shot a veiled look at the old woman himself. Angelina said nothing as she got off the desk and put an extra wiggle in her step as she turned away from him. "So what was in this phone call that was so important?"

"Brad Walker's grave was just violated," she said matter of factily. He almost dropped to the floor at hearing the name. "They thought you should know seeing how you paid for his funeral as well as your sister's."

"Did they touch Nancy's grave?"

"No, just Walker's. Somebody dug him up and ran off with him."

"That is disgusting," he said pouring himself a drink to calm his nerves. "That is such the amoral thing I've been fighting all these years. I think I'm making some head way bringing some of the Lord's light into this world and this happens." Downing the drink in one shot he put the glass down. "Put some feelers out to your contacts. Something tells me this was a particular target. Most grave robbers dig up more than one grave."

"I already put them out," she said. "I told the boys to put a rush job on it."

"They won't find anything," the old woman said from the back, an old accent edging her voice. "They will be looking for something mortal. This wasn't the work of human hands."

"Here she goes again," Angelina moaned.

"I showed you the cards," she continued. "A soul was brought back."

"And that was nothing but a heathen legend." He took the cards from her and went through them, not seeing the card he saw from before. "That was smart of you to plant that fake card in your deck. So how did you pull this off and who did you get to steal the body?"

Estelle looked through him again, "For a man who has studied the other ways you have a very closed mind."

"It is my God given duty to end all of the heathen religions and myths out there," he told her." To do that I have to study them, the better I understand them the better I can protect the life the Lord gave us."

Looking over at Angelina she said, "And yet you keep around symbols of temptation, which you cave into regularly."

"Careful witch," he said towering over her. "So far you've been useful to my cause. But your usefulness only gives you so much leeway."

"If you say so," Estelle said as she stood up and slowly walked out of the room.

"Why do you keep her around Kain?", Angelina said as she draped herself over him. "I'm not the only one she creeps the fuck out around here. I've seen some of staff go the other way when they see her coming."

"She's useful in understanding the heathen legends out there," he told her. "I wouldn't have gotten this far in my war without her. Make sure the boys understand the urgency of this situation," he said removing her from his person. "We got away with hiding the connection between the boys to Nancy and Walker once. That doesn't mean somebody hasn't found one we missed."

Angelina sat back on the desk, teasing a look as she brought her legs up, "If you're that concerned about this maybe you shouldn't have sent the boys after your own sister."

He looked up behind his desk at an oil painting of Nancy he had commissioned before she met that man. "She became impure. I would not be much of a general if I let sentiment cloud my judgment."

***

After several hours the crow acted like it finally found something. Keeping his head low to avoid people seeing his face he headed on. He wasn't sure how he knew where to go, it was like he was seeing things through the birds eyes. Finding it resting on a trash can lid. As he walked up they stared at each other. Before long the crow started swinging it's head across the street. Brad looked over to see a strip club. Before he could react the bird flew toward the club. Noticing the line at the door he wondered how he was going to get in without being noticed. About then a fight broke out in the line. Brad watched as a couple of bouncer ran out of the building to stop it. While the door was open the crow flew in over their heads. That worked for the bird but what about him?

Watching for a bit longer he noticed the line formed a crowd around the fighters as more of the club security came out. Might as well go for it. Hurrying across the street he tried to blend in while the guards tried to stop the fight. Before long a bunch of drunk guys came stumbling out. Catching the door before it closed Brad tossed one more look at the guards before going in. It wasn't long before his ears was assaulted by some loud music. The mixture of sweat and alcohol wasn't doing his nose any favors either. Staying close to the wall as he entered the main room he looked around. Women in various stages of undress were all over the place with men circled around them like a bunch of vultures. How was he supposed to find anybody in this place? Something made him look up, he saw the crow sitting there on a bunch of pipes. Looking around he found a staircase leading to an upper balcony. Maybe the bird had the right idea.

Getting high as he could he studied the floor below him. "You want a drink stranger?", a topless waitress asked him. He shoved her away as he kept looking for whoever the bird saw go in here. Over the ruckus he heard the crow caw and he looked toward the main stage. There right in front was a young man watching the dancer currently on it. He looked at the young man for a long time.

* * *

"Dude let me get a piece of that," he said as he tried to make his way into the bedroom where the screaming woman was. The black guys pushed him back into the hallway. "Dude what the fuck?"

"Nut in something you don't have to blow up first," he joked over the screams. The kid try to get in again but again they denied him. "What did I just tell you?"

"Fuck you," the kid said. Leaning against the wall he got frustrated. Finally going, "fuck it," he unzipped his pants and started jacking himself off to the scene in the bedroom.

"Shit that's disgusting Smallfry," the Japanese guy said. The woman tried not to laugh at what he was using.

"Come on," the kid grunted ignoring them. "Give it to that bitch. Make her scream fucking louder. Make me feel it." He had a vague memory him kicking something across the room and laughing.

* * *

Brad closed his eyes trying to push that from his memory but it stayed fast, fueling his anger. He made his way toward the stage and the kid.

By the stage the kid was watching the girls as they came in front of him, reaching and groping one every so often. Every time one of the guards not involved in the outside situation came closer to calm him down he opened his coat to revel the gun inside. If that didn't work he remind him who he ran with, the blade he carried was proof enough of that. He may still be "smallfry" to them but to the rest of these bastards his word had some weight to them. Right now his focus was on a nearly naked woman that was dancing in front of him. He was disgusted at her age. "Get out of here bitch, my grandma has firmer tits than you."

"Asshole," she said as she moved on.

"What did that bitch just call me?"

"You're the loser looking at your grandmother naked," the drunk next to him said.

"Fuck off asshole," he shoved him to the ground. The guy was so out of it he just laughed on the ground. "Fucking assholes," he muttered, "can't get a moment of fucking peace with them around." Before long the lights on the main stage started to get lower. "Here we go."

When they were out completely the DJ announced, "All right gentlemen, it's time for the one lady you've all been waiting for. Give it up for Fantasy!"

The lights came on and there was a small thud as those around the stage went quiet. It quickly spread around the club as everyone turned to see what was going on. The woman named Fantasy quickly backed up in fear. Right in front of her was a man in a black hoodie just standing there, his head down. Slowly he lifted it so the ones sitting at the stage could see the makeup underneath. The kid felt a bit unnerved as he realized this freak was staring right at him. Finding her voice Fantasy shouted, "Tony, Bruno get the hell up here!"

"Security to the main stage!" the DJ cried out.

A couple of burley men quickly made their past the crowd who were frozen in place. "Out of the way you son of a bitch," one said as he threw one to the ground. The man didn't move until they blocked his view of the kid. Brad tried to punch the head of the one closest to him as he tried to grab him. He went down in a heap as more jumped on stage. "Get the fucker down!" the guard shouted as they tried to tackle this guy.

The freak fought them off with a ferocity that kept the crowd stunned. One of the guards fell on top of the dancer who screamed as she tried to get away. Somebody grabbed him by the back of the hood and pulled it down. He nearly caved in his chest with a kick. He turned back toward the kid. There was a brief flash and something hot and molten ripped through his head as it snapped back. He laid there as the kid kept his gun trained on him. Satisfied he was staying down the kid turned toward the rest of the crowd who looked at him with the same fear in their eyes. "Now that's how you fucking do it!"

One of the guards still standing started toward him. Pointing the gun on him he warned him. "Don't try it shit head. I beat one murder rap six months ago and I only just turned twenty-one." Turning back to the crowd he said, "Anybody else think they have a set the size of watermelons?" He was enjoying the little power trip before he realized they stopped looking at him, they were looking at something behind him.

"Holy shit," somebody whispered.

"What the fuck are you looking at?", he demanded as he turned around. Then he nearly shit his pants. The freak sat up on the stage looking at him, the hole in his head quickly healing. But that wasn't what caused it. The look in his eyes as he stared him down, he'd seen that before. He was being held on the floor as the others raped the bitch he was shaking up with. And he looked right at him with those same exact eyes. "No, you're dead," the kid said backing up, nearly falling over. "You're fucking dead. We fucking killed you!" As Brad stood up the kid fired again. He recoiled from each shot but he continued toward him. "We fucking killed you!!" Running out of bullets he barely had enough sense to move as Brad jumped at him and got the crowd behind him. The kid had enough time to get away as Walker freed himself of the crowd.

The kid ran out the door as fast as his legs could go, totally unaware of the crow that followed him out. Getting on his cell phone he quickly dialed a number. "Pick up you bastard," he said as he looked around and nearly fell over a bench.

"What is it smallfry," a voice said. "They throw you out of the club already?"

"Listen to me!", he pleaded. "He's after me! The son of a bitch is after me!"

"I told you that you couldn't touch the girls man."

"Listen you slant eyed son of a bitch! Walker is fucking after me!"

"Who?", the other man asked.

"That bastard we killed a year and a half ago. Him and his bitch. He's fucking coming after me!"

"Damn it I told them not to spike your drink. You're seeing things."

"Me and the whole goddamned club!"

"Walker is dead Smallfry, as in dead and buried in the ground. You don't come back after you're in the ground."

"Tell that to Walker." His heart stopped as he heard something drop to the ground. "3-Knock, I need help and I need it fucking now."

"Fine I'll get Thriller to carry you home. Don't wonder off too far. And stop calling me 3-Knock."

"3-Knock?" he said as the other man hung up. "3-Knock!!!" Smallfry turned around and saw Walker running down the street toward him. Not thinking he threw his cell phone at him. It bounced off his chest. Smallfry ran down an alley. He heard another noise and threw his gun on instinct. There was nothing there. He breathed heard and he could feel his heartbeat in his fucking toes as he looked around. Walked dropped down and landed on a trash bin behind him.

"Shit!" he tried to turn around but Walker was already on top of him. Smallfry was able to get a finger in his eyes. It distracted him enough that the kid was able to get away and run for the streets. God where was a fucking cop when you needed one? Walker was on him again before he knew it. Throwing him to the ground Walker tried to tear him apart. Smallfry was able to get his knife out. The sight of that blade just seemed to make him madder. "Get away from me!"

Brad was able to get the knife away from him in the struggle. It disgusted him that he held it in his hands but needed it to get out the message. Grabbing the kid's right hand he stared in his frightened eyes. "Please don't kill me," he begged, nearly crying. "I was just doing what the others told me to do. What Godman wanted us to do." Without a hint of compassion he drove the knife through the back of his hand. "Argh!," the killed yelled in pain but Brad didn't let him go, reveling in his screams of anguish. Then he took his hand and forced it into the kid's crotch. The knife severed his dick as it stuck his hand there. Finally letting him go he dropped to his knees and yelled as loud as he could. Walker grabbed him by the head and made Smallfry look at him with fearful eyes. After a moment he made a masturbating motion with his fist before waving a finger at him. Without warning he grabbed him by the head with both hands and twisted his head around, snapping his neck.

Letting him drop Brad stood there not feeling a damn thing, not disgust not pleasure just nothing. Just what was left of one piece of shit, there were four more to go. The crow landed nearby and cawed at him again. It was practically yelling at him by the time he finally turned away from the lifeless body and walked away.

***

Jay had a feeling it was going to be one of those nights when they got the call about the grave. He should have known how bad it was going to be when it turned out to be Walker's grave. Now there was some sort of freak show going on at a strip joint. Sharron was going to love hearing about this one. "How many times do I have to say this," one particular… "female worker" he was interviewing said. "I was one stage getting ready to do my act and this psycho in clown makeup jumps down from the fucking ceiling. He beats up the shity security around here. Then some jackass shots him in the head. I swear to God this place is going to kill me one of these days."

"Then what happened?", Jay asked trying to get this back on track while doing everything to avoid starting at what she wasn't wearing. Seeing Sharron later with a hard on was not going to help him any.

"Well now I'm scared this bastard's going to fucking kill me. Then the freak fucking gets up. Who fucking gets up after getting shot in the God damned head?!" Saying he didn't know she continued, "Well the bastard with the gun freaks out saying 'You're dead we killed you' and runs out of here with the freak hot on his ass."

"Thank you ma'am," Jay said. He walked away shaking his head. Everybody he interviewed said pretty much the same thing. Some guy in makeup shows up from out of nowhere, hell breaks loose. Guy gets shot and gets back up.

Frank must have heard the same thing because he found him saying, "So where does a Gacy want to be find a bullet proof vest?"

"It doesn't explain the head shot," Jay said.

"Mass hysteria," Frank explained it away. "One guy thinks he sees it and keeps saying it. Next thing you know the whole crowd saw it. You see it once you've seen it a million times."

"If you say so Frank," Jay said. "So did anybody recognize the clown?"

"Apparently just the shooter," the older man said. "But I did get a lead on the shooter. He is one Manny 'Smallfry' Jones."

Nearly dropping his note pad Jay said, "Fucking figures. He's one of the bastards that got away with Walker's murder."

"Easy Jay," Frank told him.

"His DNA was fucking all over that hallway!", Jay exploded not able to keep it in anymore. "And I mean everywhere. They should have at least have nailed that sick bastard to the wall. He should be getting ass raped in the shower by some guy named Bubba right now. God we'll probably find some by his chair over there."

"So much for some non contaminated witnesses," Frank moaned. "Look kid, it happens alright. You got to get past it."

"And the victim was one of Sharron's closest friends. How in the fuck am I supposed to get past it?"

"When did they stop teaching the new cops about not getting close with the people in the case again?"

Jay walked away, "It just happened alright Frank, I wasn't planning on having it happen." His phone went off, "Speaking of, excuse me a sec Frank." Walking away to a quieter corner before answering he took the call, "Hey honey, now is not a good time."

"When were you going to tell me about Brad?", his current girlfriend demanded. And this night just got better. He was hoping to put this off until he saw her in the morning but now that wasn't an option. "Barry just called me during my shift. What the hell happened?"

"I really can't add anything," he said, he wasn't sure what Barry told her and he wasn't going to mention the missing body part if he didn't. "But we'll find out who did this."

"Like how you were going put those freaks away for good?", she snapped.

"Now that's not fair."

"I know," she said a little softer, "I'm sorry. But damn it why can't they be left alone?"

"I know honey, I know," he said. "I know the system failed them once, I am not going to let it happen again. You have my word on that." Now if he only felt confident that they could. Something in the background caught his attention, "Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yeah, something came up and I agreed to take their shift like a moron." Being quiet for a moment she said, "Just get those bastards this time."

"I'll do what I can." Saying their goodbyes he ended the call. He was aware he made roughly the same promise to her when the trial started. And look how that turned out. He should have known when it got fast tracked through the system. Still he was positive he was going to get them off the streets. Looking around for Frank he saw him getting off his phone not looking happy, when it rains it pours. "What do we got now?"

"They found Jones," he said heading for the exit, "and you ain't going to believe this one."

"After what we've seen so far tonight?" Frank insisted on walking there since Jones wasn't that far from the club. Seeing some of the dumps that were called apartment buildings around here he could only imagined where he decided to hole up. Although Jay didn't know what he was going to do when he saw the punk again. He wanted to punch the smug look off of his face when they got off of the murder charge. Then he saw what was left of Jones in the middle of the street. Jay wasn't sure if he should be disgusted or find the people responsible and shake their hands.

Frank whistled, "Anybody think this was personal?"

"If it isn't I'd hate to see what they guy responsible would consider personal," the coroner said. "Obvious cause of death was the broken neck. I'm assuming the other injury happened before he was killed." A few of the male officer crossed their legs or winced slightly as he pulled the knife out of the groin area. "Giving the condition of the body I'd say he's been dead for about a half hour to forty-five minutes."

"There's going to be hell to pay when his boys find out," one of the officers present commented.

"Don't I know it," Frank said. "What you think Jay, poetic justice after all huh?"

"Not funny Frank. But something tells me this is only the beginning."

"You and me both kid, you and me both."

***

Brad hung around the area for awhile, just waiting. The punk was talking to somebody, he saw it through the birds' eyes. But any chance of seeing if it was one of his targets was ended when the police swarmed the area. The hunt was done for the night from the look of things so he left. At this point it hits him that he really doesn't have a place to call home, not anymore. God he needed to think. Not really paying any attention where he was going he walked in an alley that a few homeless were currently using to hang their hat. "Who are you?", a dirty, weasely looking guy demanded. He looked like he was ready for a fight as he came up to him. Fortunately for him a couple of others tried to talk him down. "He's invading our territory. We gotta defend it."

"We don't have to do anything," an old black man a little further in told him. Grabbing one of the others by the shoulder they walked forward. "Tell me what he looks like."

One of the others got in real close, "He looks like a mime."

"Eh nobody perfect," he said. "Well stranger my name's Lou." He stopped talking, obviously expecting to hear his name. When nothing was coming forth he went on, "A man with nothing to say, I can respect that. Now if you're here more than likely you're like us and fallen on hard times. You can stay with us for the time being. But we got one rule, we don't cause trouble with one another. You follow that and we'll be just fine." Lou reached and found his hand before he started shaking it. "Hmm, you feel a tad cold son. Jerry throw some more stuff into the fire."

"On it," Jerry said as he quickly found some small pieces of wood to throw into barrel located in the middle of the alley. Lou pushed Brad toward the warmth. He stood by looking at the ever glowing blaze inside of it. Jerry looked up and saw the crow perched nearby. Licking his lips a bit he said, "I think I see dinner just waiting to be plucked." He jumped after the bird who flew higher up. When he picked up a brick to throw at it he found Brad's hand wrapped around his throat. "Birds with you got it," he squeaked out under the vice like grip.

"Let him go!" the weasely one said as he tried to get his friend free. "I said let him go!"

"Enough!" Lou said with an authority that wasn't there before. Brad snarled a bit before letting Jerry go.

"Kick him out," weasel said, "kick him out before he kills us!"

"We got off on the wrong foot, seeing how Jerry tried to eat his pet from the sound of things. I'll let it slid this time." Weasel protested but Jerry pulled him away before the situation got worse. "Now stranger this is you're only warning. We look after our own when it comes down to it."

Brad nodded knowing he couldn't see and staked out a section of wall by the barrel. Curling up he tried to ignore the memories running at full speed through his head. The others spread out a bit to give him a bit of room. The one Lou was using as a guide pulled out an old beat up harmonica, "Let's defuse the situation with a little music. Any request?"

"Why doesn't the new guy pick?" somebody said.

Brad stuck out a hand and put a finger on the walk. He started drawing letters as the guy next to him spoke, "D-O-N-T… don't… C-A-R… I don't think he cares man."

"Artist choice," he said with a big grin. "My personal favorite." Bringing the harmonica to his lips a sad melody quickly filled. Lou and the others quickly fell under it's spell, a couple falling asleep. Brad stayed balled up against the wall not showing anything on the outside. On the inside however he tried to retain his sanity as fragmented memories of that night continued to assault him. Through it all he heard the crow continue to squawk at him.

***

The next morning news of Manny's death quickly spread through the darker corners of the city and to a particular set of ears that lived in a quote unquote ivory tower on the outskirts of the city. To say he wasn't happy was small understatement to say the least. So much so in fact he called the leader of his personal hit squad to his home. The man wasn't happy to be awakened so early but he knew to come when the boss called. The man of was greeted at the front door by his assistant, the knock out red head that he loved to see every chance he got. "Angel in the morning how are you?"

Not even faking any interest Angelina told him, "He's waiting for you 3-Knock."

Getting so flustered at what she said he didn't even take the time to admire her from behind as she walked away. "How many times do I have to tell you people to stop calling me 3-Knock?"

"You're the one who always says you knock three times before you kill somebody while you hunt them. Don't get all huffy that it stuck," Angelina told him as she kept on walking.

"I guess that's why we call you slut since you slept your way to the top. " She continued walking further into the mansion. "Not even a hint of insult, give me something here. It's seven in the fucking morning for God sake. I'm not up before noon."

"I don't deal with childish banter," she said. "I have important things to handle."

"I imagine you handle something on the boss pretty regularly." Again she said nothing. "Or does he hand this pretty regularly," he grabbed a handful of her ass. This time he got a reaction. She quickly spun around and grabbed him by the wrist. She bent his arm back so far he dropped to his knees in pain and the pressure still didn't let up.

"Now," she said sweetly, "I can either dislocate your shoulder or break your arm completely. Your choice 3-Knock."

"Angelina," Kain said walking down the hall in a white robe, bible in hand. With a disapproving look on his face he added, "What did I say about violence in my home?"

"Don't stain the hardwood floor," she said innocently. Kain walked over and freed the man from her grip. She pouted a bit saying, "You never let me have any fun."

"I let you get away with far too much as it is," Kain told her. Walking toward his office Angelina and 3-Knock followed. "Tell me Victor, exactly what happened last night night."

"Finally somebody uses my real name," 3-Knock muttered. Angelina coughed, indicating Kain was still waiting for an answer. "Manny just ran into the wrong guy last night. Kid probably mouthed off to somebody nasty son of a bitch."

"That much is obvious Victor," Kain said taking a glass of orange juice from a waiting servant. "Do we have any idea who did this yet? While Manny wasn't an important part of this organization, he was a part of it. I will not suffer any attack while I am preparing for war."

"No idea," he answered. "He didn't make any sense when he called me last night. He kept saying Walker was after him." Kain nearly dropped the glass on hearing that name. Angelina wasn't sure if she heard him right either. "I figured he was drunk off his ass or something and was seeing things. I mean that was over a year and a half ago."

"Yeah," Angelina agreed quickly. "He must have been seeing things." Just then Estelle walked past them with a knowing look. "Does that bitch plan this shit or something?", she muttered.

"Quite," Kain said regaining his composure. "Thank you Victor. That will be all. Have Maryse make you some breakfast before you leave." He made some crude comment about eating something off of her as he did.

"Maybe Walker has a twin brother or something," Angelina said after they were alone. "You know somebody that became unhinged or something after the boys walked free."

"Nancy would have mentioned it," he said. "We would have seen him when I buried him. He would have been at the trial."

"Maybe they didn't get along."

"That is stretching things Angelina."

"Like a dead man just walking out of his own grave is any more believable?"

"There is more evil in this world that we do not understand," Kain said. "But until I get some more proof I won't I believe this particular detail fully." Heading down another hallway that led to his bedroom he continued, "But do look into Brad's family tree. He didn't have any siblings but that doesn't mean there isn't a twin in his family somewhere."

"I'll get right on it." Angelina turned around was nearly scared half to death when she saw the old witch right behind her. "Don't you even start Miss Cleo," she said pointing a finger in her face before heading off.

***

The morning those who usually inhabited the alley slowly left to do whatever it was they did. Brad stayed behind. He was transfixed on the smoldering embers in the barrel in front of him rubbing the back of his left hand. Something about them wouldn't let him go. He stared at them for a long time wondering why. Slowly his eyelids lowered as another memory came to him.

* * *

They fireplace had a small glow as the remnants of the fire slowly died out. He didn't care. He was laying on the floor under a blanket, Nancy snuggled up against him. The cold from outside hadn't begun to sneak in yet so they were both still comfortable. "I don't want to move from this spot ever," she said.

"Neither do I, but we'd have to go to work eventually," he told her.

"You might have to," she teased, "but some of us are set for life." It took a few months, and after they moved in together, before he found out exactly how wealthy her brother actually was. She wanted to make sure he was interested in her and not her bank account. Nancy usually never brought it up, never to throw it in his face. Just in playful moments like this. "But don't worry because I love you I'll find you a dog house or something you can live in."

"You're so thoughtful." He pulled her closer, "But I'm drawing the line at a leash."

"You sure? I can get you a diamond studded one you can wear at parties."

"Then I'd be living off you, you know that's not my style."

"A trait I'm extremely grateful you have."

* * *

He remembered that they made love that night. But that memory was shattered by her screaming. Brad eyes snapped open and looked around. He found the crow nearby looking at him, mocking him.

His temper getting the best of him he grabbed a bottle and hurled it at the bird who just flew away laughing at him for being that weak. Brad knew he had a mission but let him relive those quiet moments just for what left of his sanity if nothing else.

***

"This one's for Smallfry," Victor said as he and his companions held up a glass in toast. Kain gave them a bottle of his private stock for the occasion. Truth be told it was probably too good for his memory. But free booze was free booze and he wasn't going to argue the matter. Nobody else in the bar was going to argue about it any way.

Slamming down his glass on top of the table a white guy in a red leather jacket with black stripes demanded, "When are we going to get that son of a bitch responsible? Nobody does this to one of us."

"Easy Thriller, easy," the black guy next to him said. "Going in without a plan is not how we do things."

"Big Ben's right," Victor told him. "We don't even know who's responsible. All we got is Manny's last call and that made no sense what so ever."

"Seriously," Big Ben said pouring himself another drink. "How out of it do you have to be see a dead man coming after you?"

"Dead or not I say we find this fucker and do to him what he did to Smallfry," Thriller insisted.

"We don't even know if it's one guy," Big Ben argued. "And Godman still wants us to find out who dug up that body. "

"Walker's body," Victor said somberly. Pouring and downing another drink he wiped his mouth saying, "Something tells me the same sick bastards behind both. He dug up Walker to make us think he came back from the grave or some shit."

"What does Estelle think?", Thriller asked. They both gave him crap for asking it. "Hey she's been right about this freaky shit before."

"I didn't even want to ask," Victor said downing another drink. "She'd say it some voodoo shit or something. But Godman's gonna let us loose the moment he finds out who's responsible. Then we can 'vent' to our heart's content."

"Hell to the yeah baby," Thriller said as Victor refilled their glasses with what was left in the bottle.

"You know it," Big Ben agreed. They clinked glasses and slammed down what was left down their throats. "Thriller's right about one thing, nobody fucks with us."

"And we're going to show them why," Victor added.

***

The sun started to set as the other came back. A few gave him a quizzical or confused look as he choose then to leave the alley. He didn't care he had a mission to finish. The crow went off ahead of him as he kept to the shadows and rooftops as much as possible. Even in the alley he heard word that the police were looking for somebody in clown makeup for a murder last night. Weasel gave him a weird look after he heard. Well weirder than usual. He'd stop seeing them after he was done any way.

Going a few blocks in one direction he came to a stop when he saw a building in the distance. The crow cawed at him again, urging him to keep going. But something about it grabbed his attention and wasn't letting go. He knew that building from somewhere and it was bugging him like nothing ever bugged him before. The crow cawed louder as he took a step toward it, trying to stop him but he kept going. The closer he got the more he recognized it. The entire time that damn bird kept flying in his path, trying to get him to look elsewhere, go elsewhere, but that building was drawing him like a beacon. Standing across the street it hit him he used to live here, they used to live here. He could see the moving truck with her belongings sitting out front. He, Nancy and a blond woman around the same age as her, Sharron… it was her friend Sharron.

Almost getting hit by a couple of cars as he crossed the street he saw the crow sit above the doorway. It sounded out one more warning that he ignored. Phantoms from his head came at him like a title wave. The night Brad first brought her here. When they talked they landlord into adding her to the lease and how excited they were when she agreed. People saw him in the hallway as he made his way up, but he was too caught up to really see them. Several flights up he saw another echo by a door. Nancy jumping in his arms and he carried her across the threshold. He went to that door and grabbed the handle but it was locked. He tried to force the door open but it wouldn't budge. "Whoever you are I'm going to call the cops if you don't stop it!", somebody said on the other side. Getting angry that somebody was in there, in his home, he backed up and kicked the door in. "Holy shit," a man roughly older than him quickly backed away.

A woman grabbed their child and cowered in the corner. In the hallway people came out to see what was going on. Brad saw none of it. He saw things as they were a year and a half ago as he walked in. How the furniture was arranged, how the walls was painted. He stopped in front of where their couch used to be.

* * *

It had been a long day at the studio and he held an arm over his eyes as he lay on the couch. His moment of peace was interrupted as he felt somebody take hold of his left hand. He looked and saw Nancy with a pen in her hand. She smiled at him, he gave her a tired smile in return. Without a word he scooted over a bit to give her some room. Then she started drawing on the back of his hand. First a circle, then she started drawing some kind of weird symbols on the inside of it. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing a love seal," she said as she continued. "Sharron showed me how before we met. I drew one on my hand already. It means we're going to be with each other forever."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. Unless you decided I'm getting too old for you and stick me in an old folk's home and look for a younger model." It was a joke about their roughly ten year age difference. Usually she'd have said something right back. This time she continued drawing, not even looking at him. And from what he could see of her expression worried him a little. Rising up a bit he asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," she said sounding a little distant. "I… I have to tell you something but I'm not sure how."

Putting an arm around her he said, "Well just telling me usually works." She still wouldn't look at him. Placing a finger under chin to lift her head up he told her, "You know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" She started to answer but a knock at the door interrupted her. "Just a minute!", he shouted out more out of habit than anything else. Then came a louder knock, three of them. "Hold on," he said as he got up.

"Brad they can wait," she said grabbing his arm. Whoever it was knocked again. "I'm trying to tell you something."

"I know but…," should he tell her? "I bought you something off of home shopping a couple of week back. It should have been here already and I'm hoping this is it. It's a really tacky necklace."

"I'm loving it already," she said leaning on the back of the couch.

"It'll probably turn your neck green."

"You bought it for me that's all that matters." Another three knocks echoed in the room.

"This is the pushiest delivery guy I've ever seen," he commented as he unlocked the door. The moment he turned the handle it was kicked in knocking him back.

"Brad!", Nancy yelled the moment it happened.

"Three knocks," a Japanese guy announced as he entered, "that means you're dead." He tried to get up but some young punk kicked him in the head.

* * *

Brad felt the kick all over again, his reaction scared the family even more. Outside the neighbors were frantically calling the police. He turned to the hallway leading to the bedroom. He saw them grab Nancy and drag her back there while the punk and the white guy in the red leather jacket held him down. She screamed for him. He felt the hopelessness all over again as he couldn't stop them.

* * *

"Dude let me get a piece of that," he said as he tried to make his way into the bedroom where the screaming woman was. The black guy pushed him back into the hallway. "Dude what the fuck?"

"Nut in something you don't have to blow up first," he joked over the screams. The kid try to get in again but again they denied him. "What did I just tell you?"

"Fuck you," the kid said. Leaning against the wall he got frustrated. Finally going, "fuck it," he unzipped his pants and started jacking himself off to the scene in the bedroom.

"Shit that's disgusting Smallfry," the Japanese guy said. The woman tried not to laugh at what he was using.

"Come on," the kid grunted ignoring them. "Give it to that bitch. Make her scream fucking louder. Make me feel it." He was staring at all them with hate in his eyes.

* * *

Brad looked around the room. The memory echo of woman that was with them walked around knocking over picture or breaking them out right. She picked up one in particular, said some like how sweet then gently put it on the ground and drove the heel of her boot through the glass. Brad frightened the family even more as he put his hands over his ears trying to quiet the screaming in his head.

* * *

"Next", the Japanese guy said as he came out zipping up his pants. The guy in the red jacket got off of him and rushed in. The screaming started all over again.

"Leave her alone!!", he demanded as he struggled harder to get away. But the piss ant was stronger than he looked. The woman walked up to him and cupped is face.

"Don't worry baby," she said sweetly. "It'll be all over before you know it."

After what seemed like forever red jacket came back out, "Damn that's a tight piece of ass."

"We'll see about that," the black guy said as the white guy went back to holding him down.

"Please tell me you're hitting that every night," he said in his ear. "Because it be a crime not to."

"I'm going to fucking kill you!", Brad yelled at him. He and the punk just laughed. They decided to use him as a makeshift punching bag to keep him quiet.

* * *

He recoiled from a memory of another kick. The kid was bawling at this point asking what was wrong with him. His mother tried to keep him quiet afraid the stranger would snap and kill them. The husband found his courage finally and tried to attack him. Brad easily knocked him away as he walked backwards. Right to the spot they were holding him down.

* * *

"All right boys you had your fun," the woman said as she approached the hallway. "And I'm officially bored now. Big Ben hold her legs open."

"Getting a little action yourself," the Japanese guy said sticking his fingers by his mouth and wiggling his tongue.

"Not exactly," she said as she reached into his coat. When her hand came out she was holding a strange looking knife. Looking him in the eyes she brought it to her mouth and licked it. "Godman sent us to do a job. It's time to finish it."

"Stone cold bitch," he said, "that's why I love her."

"What do you want," he heard Nancy cry weakly. "What are you…? No… don't… BRAD!!" she started screaming again.

"STOP IT!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" He struggled harder to get free but they held on tighter.

"You know what," the Japanese guy said as he walked over pulling out another knife. Grabbing him by the hair he said, "I'm sick of hearing you." Brad struggled as his grip his face but he held on tight. Before long he forced his mouth open and he stuck the knife in. With a look of sick glee as he choked out a scream he cut out his tongue and did more damage to his throat as his screaming came to a stop. "Fucking finally," he said as he removed the knife. The punk kicked his tongue to the other side of the room laughing. Blood pouring out of his mouth the last thing he remembered was Nancy still screaming.

* * *

Oh God he remembered everything. This was why the bird tried to stop him, he knew he couldn't handle this. Hands clutching at his head he squatted down trying to do anything to get her screaming to stop.

***

Jay had the burger almost to his mouth when they got the call. Some drugged up son of a bitch was invading a home. The only reason why they headed for it was the perp was reportedly wearing clown makeup. If it was the same guy this would be the fastest case he ever had. Several police cars were already at the scene when they showed up. Frank and Jay took the lead and ran up the stairs as fast as they could. The found the door easily enough, it was the only one open. Jay looked inside to get a quick idea what was going one. There was a family huddled in the corner. Some guy was balled up on the floor holding his head and rocking back and forth on his heels. He nodded toward Frank as they and a couple of uniformed officers walked in. Jay covered the perp and quickly waved the family out of the room.

Frank cautiously approached the perp while keeping his gun trained on him. At his command they circled him. Making sure everybody else was ready Frank took a step forward, "OK pal just relax," he said. The guy acted like he didn't hear him. "Look," he continued," just come along quietly and we'll make sure you'll get the help you need. All you got to do is come with us." When he still didn't react Frank reached out and touched his shoulder, "Hey."

Nobody had time to react when the guy popped up and Frank went flying cross the room. Jay looked right at the guy, he was either angry, hopped up on something or both. And both was not a good thing. One of the officers came in. The guy grabbed the gun as he fired. Nearly taking his finger off as he ripped it out of his hand he threw the gun across the room. He kicked him into a glass coffee table the broke on impact. Jay and the other officer tried to tackle him from behind but he wouldn't go down. The cop tried to go for his taser. He went down spinning as the guy got away and hit a backhand. Jay felt an iron grip on his wrist. His hand quickly opened and dropped the gun. The next thing he knew he was being slammed against the wall. That same grip was around his neck as he stared into the angry eyes in front of him. Jay knew right then and there he was going to die. He wasn't going to see Sharron again. The clown's head twitched slightly as Jay remembered something…

* * *

He and Sharron were standing in front of Walker and Logan's graves. Sharron was standing next to him crying. He took her hand and said, "We'll put these guys away. I promise you that."

* * *

Why did he remember that? Then the pressure started to lesson around his throat and he could breathe easier. The clown looked at him with some confusion. Jay got a good look at his face now, looking past the makeup. He'd seen this guy before. No way… it can't be. "Walker?", he whispered.

He looked at him and tilted his head. Almost like he was trying to figure out what was going on himself. Slowly he took his hand off Jay's neck but he wasn't backing away. Frank finally got up and pointed his gun at him. "Get on the ground!", he ordered. Whoever this guy was looked at Frank then headed for the window. "I said get on the ground!" He looked back, it almost looked like he smiled then jumped out the window. "Shit," Frank muttered, a second later they heard him hit one of the cars below. Frank ran toward the window afraid of what kind of mess he was going to. "What the fuck," he said when he saw the crushed in roof but nothing else. "I got a contact high off him that's gotta be it."

Jay was still trying to figure out what the fuck just happened when he notice the officer going for his weapon. "Don't touch that gun!", he ordered. The cop froze instantly but he looked confused. Pulling a pen out of his coat Jay quickly ran over saying, "Somebody get me an evidence bag… now!"

"What is it kid?" Frank asked as he came over.

Carefully using the pen to pick up the gun by trigger guard he was grinning ear to ear, "The son of a bitch barehanded the barrel. We got him."

"I knew there was a reason why I kept you around," Frank said looking for a bag. Jay wasn't sure who he saw just now but he was damn well going to find out one way or another.

***

Angelina only entered Estelle's room because she knew Kain would be in there. And she wouldn't have even have done that if they didn't get word from their informant behind the police desk. When she entered he was there with his shirt off, the only light was from the window and a small lamp by the table. Estelle was behind him tapping a piece of wood with a needle in it over his back, a tattoo session. He claimed it was less painful then the modern methods. She didn't care either way, but it was a harsh reminder at exactly how many crosses and religious tattoos he had over his body, his protection as he called it. "What is it Angelina?", he asked.

"Our friend popped back up," she said. "He broke into some family's home and scared them half to death."

"Was he violent?"

"Only when the police touched him. He pretty much kicked their ass from the sound of things."

"Did he kill any of them?", he said looking interested now.

"One's being kept for a fractured jaw but that's about it." She knew what he was thinking. He was hoping the thing with Manny was a start of a pattern and not a calculated attack on the boys. And because of that, and the fact Estelle was still in the room, she reluctantly said. "The home he broke into belonged to Walker and your sister." The witch stopped and gave her a knowing look. If Kain didn't stand up she would have told her exactly where to stick that look.

"This is too much to be a coincidence," he said going to a window. After a long time he sighed and asked, "Estelle how do you defeat one of these… creatures."

"You're not starting to believe that bullshit she's spewing?"

"Walker does not have a twin in his family," he said turning around. "His body disappeared from his grave. There is a man out there who resembled Walker who's already killed one of the boys. And he showed up at what used to be their home. I am willing to believe anything at this point. Well Estelle?"

"The crow is his link to this world," she said. "Kill the crow and you will be able to kill him."

"Really?", he acted like he was surprised to hear it was that simple. "Angelina, inform the guards they are to shoot every black bird they see flying over the grounds."

"That's going to draw attention," she said.

"I know," he said as he sat back down, "but if this is Walker then he will be going after everybody involved from that night. And he was one of the very few who knows you were there." He started stroking her arm, "And I still have need of you."

"Anything you want," she said. Exiting the room she looked back and saw the old witch going back to the tattoo on his back. Maybe she should pay for a couple of her own at this point.

***

The alley was busier than usual that afternoon. Currently Lou sat with a smile on his face while Jerry spun one of his stories to past the time. The crowd around him laughed at bit as he finished with the story's punch line. A few shot a look back at the new arrival. He was staring at the bird with him gesturing every so often. Noticing the silence Lou asked, "How's our new friend doing?"

The bird squawked loudly and flapped his wings. Brad held his head down before gesturing right back. "Looks like he's having an argument or something with that bird."

"Takes all kinds I guess," Lou said.

"Dude still freaks me out," weasel mumbled watching him. Jerry gave him a sympathetic look as he glanced back at the two of them.

***

Jay sat as his desk holding his head. In front of him was a picture he was able to sneak out of the apartment of Sharron with Walker and Logan. He tried to picture those lines on Walker's face and it was the guy he saw last night, but it couldn't be. The prints off the barrel would prove that. And it was taking forever for those print results to get in. Of course the only drawback was he had to be in the system for them to identify him. So if this was some guy who just went nuts recently they had a problem. But this guy had to be in the system he just had to. Frank got his attention and pointed to the door to the room. A blond haired woman was there looking around and holding a brown bag in her hand and wearing a crystal around her neck. She smiled when she saw him and waved. Feeling his mood get better he waved back and met her halfway into the room. Giving her a hug he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I finally traded shifts with somebody who owed me a few favors," Sharron said as they walked back to his desk. "We haven't spent a lot of time together lately so I figured I buy us some lunch. I got you that Italian beef you love so much."

"Thanks Sharron," he looked over at Frank and said, "You want me to share with you?"

"Do you want Shirley to kill me after she smells that on my breath?", he shot back.

"I know you're busy with this clown guy but have you made any headway on who did that to Brad's grave?", she asked.

"Forensics is still trying to sort out the clues," he told her. Quickly he said, "But I'm working on it. The moment we get a solid lead I'll be on these guys so fast they won't know what hit them."

"Careful what you're promising there kid," Frank muttered. Before they could leave somebody ran up to them with a folder in his hands. "That better be what I think it is."

"The guy didn't have criminal record," he said as he handed it to Frank. "I had to go outside the system to find anything resembling a hit." Frank opened the file and read it. He glanced a bit at Jay, and he did not look happy. Afraid of what he was going to see Jay took it before Frank could stop him. He saw an all too familiar face and the name Walker, Brad by it.

"Is this your idea of a joke?", Jay snapped.

"That's what came up when we ran the prints."

"Fucking run them again!", Jay demanded. "Son of a bitch!", Jay pounded his desk after he left.

"I'm sure it was just a glitch in the system kid," Frank assured him.

"What's going on?", Sharron asked. He was going to tell her it was nothing. Then he noticed she found the picture he took. Frank saw it for the first time too.

"That looks pretty damn close to the perp actually," he mumbled.

"The clown looked a little like Walker," Jay admitted. "I'm trying to prove to myself it's not him but so far everything going against me."

Sharron started twirling the crystal around her neck. She was into the new age stuff so he had an idea where her mind was going. "Was there a crow or a raven with him?"

"You think it's one of those 'Birds' freaks," Frank smirked making quote marks in the air. Jay looked at both of them confused. This was not where he was expecting this conversation to go, at least not with Frank. "It's an urban myth that pops up every so often. Some dead guy comes back and kills the guys who killed him. There's usually a bird seen around the scene somewhere. Or some bullshit like that."

"So what do you think it is then?", Sharron asked.

"Personally I think it's a guy who's off his rocker trying to fix any injustice he finds across the country," he explained. "But he only comes out for the really nasty pieces of work which is why we barely see him."

"That legend has been around for centuries," Sharron informed him.

"Then it's a league of guys, or a bunch of copycats or something. There is nothing supernatural about this guy. He just got a real good bag of tricks." He remembered the disappearing act from the night before, "A really good bag of tricks."

"I have to agree with Frank," Jay said. "We're dealing with somebody human here. He just happens to look like your friend." Now if he only believed that one fully.

***

Sharron walked him back to the station. That late lunch turned into an early dinner as she and Frank got into it about the clown. More about who or what he was more than anything. Luckily he was able to get Sharron out of there before both of them really got rolling. He had seen both of them argue with people and he did not want to be in the middle of those two. She had calmed down enough that their early dinner was a pleasant one. They briefly caught up on the parts of the lives they missed so far since both of them were so busy. Although she did call him on giving an eye to a mime they passed on the street. When they reached the steps of the station both of them jumped when a crow sitting above the doorway cawed at them. Jay chuckled a bit, "Guess we're a little jumpy."

"Look Jay I know you don't believe in everything I do," she told. "But could you at least consider it."

"Baby I got to believe in the facts. That's what gets people convicted. And quite frankly no DA in the country is going to buy a zombie going around killing people."

"He's not a zombie…", she started to say.

"Look I know you want those guys to pay," Jay told her. "Hell I wanted to shake the guy's hand after I saw what he did to Jones. But we still have to stop him, it's my job."

"I know," she said. Giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek she said, "Be careful. I don't want to see anybody else I care about in the ER."

"I'll do my best." Jay watched her leave before heading in. When he looked up he saw the bird had already flown away. He decided to walk up the stairs for the exercise, and in case Frank was still in a fighting mood. Walking by a set of windows he had to look twice when he saw another crow sitting in an open window looking at him. He passed the evidence room when it opened up and somebody dragged him inside.

A cold hand clamped over his mouth. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but he saw the clown right in front of him holding a finger to his lips. Removing his hand Jay demanded, "How did…?" The hand clamped itself back over his mouth. With his free hand he made a waving motion, his hand getting lower with each wave. Jay figured he wanted him to talk softer. As he removed the hand again Jay decided to go a different direction than demanding answers. "I know who I think you look like," he said softly. "And I know that can't be the case. So how about you tell me what's going on." The clown shook his head. "Why not?" He didn't expect the clown to open his mouth. He expected even less to see what wasn't there. "Holy shit," he remembered they cut out Walker's tongue. "Oh my God it is you isn't it?"

Brad pointed at himself then at all the evidence lockers. When Jay didn't get it right away he did it again, a little more forcibly. "Where's your case file?" Brad nodded. "It's over here," he led him there. If the dead guy could help with his own case what could it hurt? Finding the right one he opened it and quickly found Walker's file. Brad tore it out of his hands and flipped through, getting more frustrated with each page. He found a damaged picture of himself and Nancy. Showing it to Jay he pointed at her then back at the lockers. "Her file's right over here," he said. Then he looked around until he found a box with everything they had on the case. "I wish I had answers for you," Jay told him as he put it in front of him. "Hell I was hoping you had some answers for me." Brad walked away clutching Nancy's file. "I know how you feel alright. Four guys did this to you and all of them got away scot free, it makes me sick." Jay was caught off guard when he held up and hand, finger spread. "Five? There were five of them?" He nodded. "Do you remember what the fifth guy looked like?"

He stormed over and shoved Nancy's file in his face. Not understanding Jay said, "She had something to do with it?" Brad snarled for a brief second before he slapped him, knocking Jay to the ground. Kneeling down on top of him he shoved the file back in his face and pointed at something. It took Jay a second to realize it was the F under sex. "It was a woman? The fifth one was a woman." Brad grabbed Jay by the hair and violently shook his head yes. "Fucking stop it will you," Jay demanded as he tried to free himself. Brad finally got off of him letting him get up. Holding his neck Jay told him, "I know you're frustrated but don't break my neck getting your point across." Brad backed up a bit, Jay hoped that meant he understood. "Alright it was a woman, can you describe what she looked like?"

Brad put his hands by his chest indicating breast then wasn't sure what else to do. He grabbed at his hair and walked away. "Calm down," Jay told him. "We'll figure this out." Rubbing his forehead he muttered, "Even if you could talk to a sketch artist you'd be arrested on the spot. How do you even begin to prosecute a dead man?" He watched as Brad went through the box. He got that confused look again as he pulled something out. It was a newspaper clipping. Jay walked over to get a look. He had to read the caption find out it was a picture of Logan's brother Kain. He was staring at the picture, almost shaking. Then he pointed at a woman behind him. "She looked like her?" Brad shook his head in the negative than pointed harder at the woman again. There was something about the way he looked at her, "She was the one there? Are you sure?" Brad reached for his head again. Backing way Jay said, "Ok you're sure you're sure. But why would she be there?" Even if he could say anything Brad couldn't answer him.

One the other hand something finally snapped into place for Jay, a piece of the puzzle he never even thought about until now. When he looked up at Brad he was surprised to see a faraway look in his eyes. What he didn't know was that the crow had spotted the guy in the red leather jacket, he was close. Brad pushed him aside and shot out of there like a bat out of hell before Jay could stop him. "Wait somebody's going to see you." When he hit the door there was nobody else in sight. "I seriously don't need this shit." Looking back into the room he figured he better straighten it up before somebody noticed.

"What did I tell you about looking at past cases?", Frank said coming in. "I told you to do it after you retire. You'll have less hair to pull out trying to figure out what you missed the first time."

"I was just thinking about something while I was talking to Sharron," he lied. "Do you remember that lawyer who defended the guys who murdered Walker and Logan?"

"Yeah Phillip Turner, he was one of those high price defense lawyers you usually see defending celebrities or CEOs. I always wondered how those four dirt bags was able to pay for him."

"So did I," Jay said putting the case box back. "Word going around at the time was some company paid for him. But it just hit me, why would some company pay for a defense lawyer for those four?"

With a knowing smile Frank said, "Maybe somebody should check it out."

"Maybe somebody should."

"Not you of course," Frank said. "You're too close to things. On the other hand you just happen to be partners with a man who's drinking buddies with the ADA. I'll give him a call. I'm sure he's wondering about this too."

***

Thriller ran the street with the top down on his convertible. He was looking for anything to entertain himself. He was supposed to be finding the guys who dug up Walker but he got bored of that. What he wanted was to find the guy who killed Smallfry. But Victor gave that job to Big Ben, just because he had more connections. So he just drove around town, giving the police station he passed the finger. Going a few blocks he pulled into a gas station. Looking at the little filly inside the gas station he smiled to himself. "Maybe I'll show you why they call me Thriller." He said.

Getting out of his car he took out a cloth and gave the hood a quick rub seeing a spot. Seeing a van pull up next him he warned, "Hey don't be parking so close to my ride with that hunk of junk." Looking up he saw somebody coming at him. His clothes were so dark he almost missed him. But that was the whitest face he had ever seen. "What the fuck are you looking at freak!", he shouted as the guy got closer. "What the fuck," Thriller squinted as he kept getting closer. The guy was wearing makeup. "You're the freaked who fucked up my little buddy. God damn this is my night."

Brad saw him pull a gun and he kept heading toward him. The guys in the van saw it and quickly ran. Thriller shot him, he recoiled from the impact but he kept walking. "You're supposed to die now!" Thriller shouted. Brad didn't here that, all he heard was "Please tell me you're hitting that every night."

He started running at him as Thriller continued to fire away. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!," Thriller cursed as he kept coming. "What are you?" He fired one more time as he leaped at him. Thriller was knocked to the ground as he fell on top of him. He screamed as the body moved and tried to strangle him. He started punching him trying to get this freak off of him. Hand reaching out for anything Thriller found the handle of a forgotten squeegee and tried to slam it through his head in desperation. Brad was distracted enough that Thriller got away. "Not so tough now are ya you son of a bitch?!", he said as he continued slamming the end of the squeegee into his head like a pickaxe. "Fuck it man, you got no idea who the fuck you decided to mess with!"

Dropping the squeegee Thriller walked around the van. "Fuck," he muttered as he realized the girl behind the register was still there. Now he had to take care of her before she could identify him to the cops. She looked liked she'd be a nice piece of ass too, damn it to hell. Taking off his belt as he walked toward the station he stopped when the van rocked slightly. He looked up and dropped the belt, "Shit." Brad was perched on top of it like an animal ready to pounce. Predatory eyes fixated on Thriller he jumped at him before he could react. Brad hauled him up and slammed him into the side of the van. Holding him up by the jacket he repeatedly punched him in the gut. Coughing up blood Thriller barely noticed his face was being slammed into the hood of his car before it was too late. Brad pulled him back and threw him into the windshield. Making a spider web like crack Brad pulled him off and threw him again, this time through the windshield cutting his face to ribbons.

Brad backed away and let Thriller pull himself free of the window. Jumping on top of the hood he squatted to look him in the eyes. Smiling slightly Brad took his arm and quickly broke it in one snap. "Argh fucking shit!", Thriller cried out as Brad reached over him and quickly broke the other one. With a foot he pushed him to the ground then jumped off. Thriller could only watch as Brad went over to his belt and picked it up. "You're dead you sick fuck!" he spat through the blood. "Do you have any idea who I am? Do you have any fucking idea who I work for? You're dead. You are fucking dead!" Brad just smirked as he walked toward him. Grabbing him by the shirt he picked him up and held Thriller next to his car. The he put the belt around his neck and used the hole in the windshield to tie him to the car, making sure the buckle was behind his head so he couldn't get it. "What are you going to do?"

Brad noticed a note on the gas pump and looked inside. The girl was still there, too frightened to move. Looking around the station he found the way in to the register behind the glass. Kicking the door in the girl screamed. He pointed for her to get out but she froze up again. Getting frustrated he pulled her out into the open. She just stared at him. Brad turned her around until she faced the other direction then gave her a small push. She quickly got the message and ran for her life. Going back inside he turned on the pump then noticed a small security camera. He stared at it for a bit before returning to Thriller. Let's see them ignore this message. Checking Thriller's car he found a book of matches in the glove box, perfect. Then he pulled the nozzle off the pump and squeezed the trigger.

"What are you doing?"," Thriller demanded as he let the gasoline pour all over the hood of the car. Then he put it over Thriller's head. He spit and spat and did everything to keep the gasoline out of his mouth. "What the fuck…?", Brad slapped the taste out of his mouth to quiet him. Turning his attention to the interior he made sure everything was nicely soaked before dropping the nozzle and walked away. With Thriller still yelling at him Brad returned his attention to the book of matches in his hand. Taking one he struck it against the stripe and got fire on his first attempt. Opening the book he quickly used it to light the other ones. Watching it burn in his hand for a moment he was interrupted by the sounds of approaching sirens.

Four police cars surrounded him as the officers inside opened their doors. Using them as shield they pointed their weapons at him. "Drop it and get on the ground!" One of them ordered. Brad just looked at them. Then with a casual flick of the wrist he tossed the book at the car, landing on the corner of the hood

The gasoline fumes caught on fire first as the flame hit them. The fire quickly spread across the hood like a tidal wave. Thriller was caught up in it in a matter of seconds, his body registering he pain only after his skin started burning. He screamed with all he had before the flames cut off what air he had. "Holy shit," one of the officers said as they looked on stunned. Brad ran at them and jumped on top of one of the cars. They regained their senses and fired at him and gave chase. Most of them knew they scored at least one direct hit if not more but he kept running. Before long they lost track of him.

***

The next morning news of the gas station got out fast. The security footage got out even faster. The only live footage of the "Killer Clown" as the media dubbed him was the first story on every show. Interviews with police officers at the scene, their superiors during the news conference, to the firefighters called, to the woman working last night was just about everywhere. And the city was held at attention at this turn of events. The police asked if anybody recognized this person to get in contact with them as soon as possible.

At the Logan estate Kain was sitting on his couch only glancing up at the screen in front of him every so often. In front of him was a picture of Walker he found in Nancy's belongings. With a black pen he diligently drew the lines on Walker's face in the picture. When the show played the footage again he paused the feed. Behind him Angelina knees almost gave out as she looked at both of them. "Oh my fucking God."

Normally he would have chastised her for using such a word in the same sentence as the Lord's. But this time all he could say was, "This has nothing to do with God my dear."

At that same time Sharron was watching the same thing and recognized Brad almost immediately. Twirling the crystal around her neck all she could was watch.

Jay and Frank watched the press conference from the station. Frank was muttering about some sort lunatic there was dealing with. Jay was torn, he knew this was a man getting the guys who killed him. But as an officer of the law he was supposed to protect everybody. Trying to get out of this headache he said, "You get anything from the ADA yet?"

"What?", his partner was confused for a second. "Oh yeah, He remembered looking into it when he first found out. The…" he searched his pockets looking for the napkin he wrote it on, "New Life Organization paid for it. He was told to stop looking into it by the DA after awhile, said it had nothing to do with the case so he had to concentrate on that."

"New Life Organization?", Jay said taking the napkin. "I never heard of it."

"Neither did he," Frank said. "But apparently it's been around for awhile. It specializes in giving people a second chance after they screwed up."

"I think this goes a little beyond screwing up," Jay told him. "They had to have a friend or two in there somewhere."

"That's what he thought too, but after the case got thrown out he was rushed onto another case before he could look even deeper." Frank smirked, "Of course anybody with a computer and some time could find out a little something if they knew where to look."

"Off the record and on their own time of course," Jay said getting the message and pocketing the napkin. "Of course the way things are going free time's going to be on short supply." Frank grunted in agreement.

The streets were buzzing with news of the clown. For the most part people where afraid. Some were flooding the police and 911 lines reporting anything that looked like the clown. A few that didn't really care joked that the mimes were off the street for the moment. A couple of police officers in particular were sipping their morning coffee when a homeless person walked up to them. "Hey Jerry," one of them said. "What kind of story do you have for me today?"

"They offering a reward on this clown guy?", Jerry asked. "Because I know where he's at."

"That isn't funny," the other officer said.

"Now wait a second," the first one cut in. "I've known Jerry for a couple of years now. He's never tried to cash in on anything like this before. It's not in him."

"So why is he doing it now?"

"He's making my friend nervous," Jerry said. "I don't like it when my friend's nervous. He's not as fun when he's like that. So is there a reward for info on this guy or what? Maybe I can get him in the hospital so they can fix him."

***

For the most part the others in the alley pretty much figured out to leave him alone during the day. The crow flew off to leave him in his current state and to find something to eat. Brad sat as far away from their whispering as he could from the others. Sitting against the wall he started at the back of his left hand. In his head memories of Nancy flowed freely. Him kissing Nancy on the top of her head while she slept against him on the couch. Nancy pretending to like his newest kitchen experiment before spitting it out behind his back. Endless walks in the park and the streets, her hand in his.

"Drawing a love seal. Sharron showed me how before we met. I drew one on my hand already. It means we're going to be with each other forever."

Rubbing the fingertips of his right hand on the back of his left he wondered why she drew it. There were no problems in their relationship that he noticed. And if she was planning on breaking up with him she wouldn't have bothered with something so silly. But she was trying to tell him something but what was it?

The crow came back cawing manically. The other looked and wondered why the bird went crazy. Brad was confused for a split second before he saw what the crow saw. The first cop was already coming into the alley by the time he got to his feet. More came from the other direction trying to cut him off. He just stood there as they surrounded him weapons pointed at him. "Put your hands on your head and get on your knees." Brad put his hands on his head but remained standing.

Somebody grabbed him saying, "On your knees." That guy was on the ground before the other officers knew it. A hint of a smile playing on his lips he went after the cops. They tried to use their numbers against him but he was easily overpowering them. He got a brief flash when he grabbed one's wrist. He was distracted enough that a couple of them were able to knock him down.

"The rest of you stay back," the first one told the others in the alley. They were too afraid to move at this point. They tried to cuff his hands behind his back but he regained his senses and broke free. Knocking out a couple of the he was able to get enough room to run out of there. They weren't his targets, at least not yet. But if they got in his way he wouldn't hesitate to take them out too. "After him!" They chased him down the alley way he went but like the night before they lost him the moment they lost sight of him.

"How the fuck does he do that?", one of them asked.

"Just find the sick son of a bitch. Spread out." They did just that, sticking with their partners just to be on the safe side. Above them Brad followed a pair in particular after they split off from the main group, knowing he had the right one. Because now he knew who told them where he was. And a particular bit of extra information.

* * *

On his cell phone the cop who talked to Jerry waited patiently for an answer. "Listen we got a lead on that clown guy. We're going after him in a few minutes." An all too familiar voice answered, it was the guy who cut out his tongue.

"Godman wants him alive," he said. "You do everything possible to make sure that happens. If you got to shoot him do it in the legs or something. But feel free to rough him up a bit first."

"I'll make sure the camera's off."

* * *

Brad looked at the crow sitting on a vent. It knew what he had in mind and it wasn't exactly rejecting the idea. Smiling to himself he waited until they got a little further away from the others.

A few of the officers were getting ready to call it quits after they couldn't find the clown. With all the twists and turns in this place he had to have gotten out by now. Then somebody came back without his partner. "He got Jake!" he said falling into one of their arms. "I swear to God he just came from out of fucking nowhere."

"Come on they gotta be close." Wanting to save one of their own fueled their actions now. Trying not to let desperation get to them they checked everything that looked like a hiding place. Then one of them heard a low moaning. Heading for it they stopped horrified. The cop was still alive. His shirt was ripped off his body. Part of it was used as a gag, the rest was tied around his wrists connecting him to a couple of poles. Carved on his chest in bloody letters was "THEYRE NEXT". A bloody piece of glass nearby was the obvious instrument used. Nobody noticed the crow flying over their heads with a laugh like caw as they cut him down.

***

"You shouldn't have done it," weasel said, "you shouldn't have done it. He's mad Jerry mad." He paced back and forth as the others gave him room. Jerry held his ground while most of them looked at him with contempt. "Now he'll be worse."

"I did what I thought I had too," Jerry repeated for the God knows how many times. "We all heard the rumors. Fuck his clothes have more holes in them every time we see him."

"We don't turn on our own Jerry," Lou said, obviously disappointed. "We haven't survived this long by turning our backs on each other."

"He wasn't one of us," weasel spoke up. "He's an outsider, not one of us."

"We were all outsiders once," Lou reminded him.

"Yeah but this guy is bat shit crazy," Jerry spoke up. "They have him on film burning that guy alive last night. How long before he snaps and takes us out. Hell did any of you see what he did to that cop?"

"And not all of us are all that stable to begin with," Lou said off handedly. More than a few glanced over at weasel still pacing the ground not noticing.

"Leave him out of this!" Jerry exploded. Before anybody could respond a hand clamped around his throat and pinned him to the wall, "Urk." An angry painted face was the only thing he saw as he was picked up off the ground.

"Fuck," one said as they tried to get Brad off of him. Nobody was sure where he came from. The bird with him hovered nearby not really saying anything

"Let him go!" Weasel started pounding his fist into his back. "Let him go… please." Brad glanced back at him, seeing how desperate he looked to save his friend. Slowly his fingers started to loosen and Jerry dropped to the ground. They gave him room as he backed away and weasel went to Jerry. "Thank you. I told you he was mad, did you believe me?"

"We'll deal with Jerry later," Lou said. "But stranger…"

"He's already leaving Lou," the one next to him said. He just nodded and let the man take him back to his usual chair. Although he heard the bird with him shouting out one last caw before following. Lou knew it was just a bird but he could have sworn he heard contempt in its voice.

***

Dead or not Walker was not making his headache get any smaller. Bad enough he's killing the guys who killed him now he's carving up cops. He barely knew they guy who he did it to, but when it was one of your own you tended to take it a little personal. Trying to get his mind off of it he worked this New Life Organization angle from his laptop at home. While he wouldn't be confused for a hacker… ever… he could find thing or two when he really put his mind to it. After a couple of hours he found that New Life was owned by a parent corporation, which in turn was owned by a larger business. Something told him this was going to be a long trail to follow.

Rubbing his hands over his eyes when they got tired he felt a pair of hands over on his shoulders. Grabbing one he looked up to see Sharron smile down at him, "I didn't hear you come in."

"I told you I'm part ninja," she kissed him on the forehead. "So what are you looking up now?"

"I'm trying to find out who paid for the lawyer for those four," he told her truthfully. She was going to find out any way, there were time he thought she was part detective rather than ninja. "I thought if I could figure that out I could find out how they got off."

"Will you be able to charge them for their murder again?"

"I doubt it, any halfway decent defense lawyer could get it stopped because we're trying to charge them with the same crime twice. But if I can figure out if the person who paid for the lawyer had something to do with it I can arrest her."

"How do you know it's a 'her'?" Damn it why did he let that slip? She saw him wince, "What aren't you tell me?"

Damn it to hell. "Let's say I'm starting to believe what you said about the clown being Walker. He found me in the evidence room yesterday."

"Oh my God," she said as he immediately went around the couch to sit next to him. "What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything," she nodded remembering what they did to him. "Sharron I want you to be honest with me, what was he like before he died? He wasn't violent or anything was he?"

"If you trying to ask if he ever hit Nancy then you would be dead wrong," she said getting huffy. "Brad was the nicest, kindest guy I knew. Hell I was the one that talked them into getting together. Do you really think I would have done that if I even suspected he had a violent side? I would never put Nancy into that sort of situation. And I sure as hell would have done everything to get her out of it if she was."

"Then how do you explain what he's been doing?"

"And how would you react if a bunch of assholes killed you and raped me?", she shot back. Jay didn't have an immediate answer. "I can't explain what he did to that police officer."

"What do you know about these… things?"

"Not much, Frank probably knows more about it than I do to be honest. But all I know his he won't go away until he gets them all."

"If that true then we got three more to go," he muttered.

"Three? I count… never mind. Personally I think they deserve it. God we were right there when that young punk sneered at us and said 'Ask and God will deliver'. I wanted to kill him right then and there myself."

"No," Jay said as the memory hit him, "he said Godman. Ask and the Godman will deliver." Jay went back to the laptop. "I've heard a couple of variations on that saying, Godman was never one of them."

"So somebody was behind it?" Sharron asked.

"There's a small chance," Jay admitted. "It makes sense, the night it happened the apartment building phone lines were cut and the cell phone providers and 911 centers were cyber attacked so nobody in the area could get a call out to anywhere. But more than likely it's somebody they know in this particular organization, maybe even somebody who owed them a huge favor. But if I can find a way to connect him then I'm jumping on it." More or less to himself he said, "Then maybe they can finally get some justice."

***

With Kain's order still in effect Angelina was surprised any birds still flew over the estate. She still jumped when one of the guards fired at one. They were just lucky that they were so far out that nobody really complained yet, but that was bound to change sooner or later. Somebody was going to call the police, or worse PETA, on them. And don't even get her started on Estelle. The moment it was clear this maniac was Walker she had this "I told you so" look on her face. But of course nobody else saw it, not even Kain. God it was frustrating.

Good thing she had a way to get away from the frustration, at least for a little while. Alone in her room she sat at her dresser, a small mirror laying on top of it. She tried not to react too much as another shot fired off. She was in no mood to redo the lines of white powder she had in front of her. Leaning in she used a finger to close off one nostril as she used a piece of paper to inhale one of the lines. She sat back waiting for the effects to kick in. Of course Kain would choose then to come in, unannounced of course. "I am so disappointed in you Angelina. I thought you were better than this."

"You obviously thought wrong," she said starting to feel the effects.

"We got you past this young lady," he said sternly. God he was scolding her, this was too funny. "With some very hard effort we got you clean of this devil drug. Why would you fall back now?"

"Why would I fall back?", she said with a laugh. "A dead man is walking the Earth. The boys are dying as soon as he sees them, and I'm on the hit list. Why the fuck wouldn't I fall back now?"

"I need you to have a clear head Angelina," Kain said taking the mirror away. She wanted to protest but she really didn't give a fuck right now. "You'll be safe here, nobody is going to get you here. But only if you stay here. Going out and getting this… I worked too hard to get you were you are."

"Maybe I should get on my knees and pray for forgiveness." She did that right in front of him. He didn't really protest all that much as she unzipped his pants.

In fact his only reaction was after she started, "Lord forgive me this moment of weakness." But he didn't make her stop.

***

With the death of Smallfry and Thriller Victor had Big Ben push his connections even harder to find the son of a bitch responsible. And they knew what he looked like thanks to the video footage the news ran almost continuously. They even figured out what he would look like without the makeup up on. Victor didn't really care it just made their job easier. But both him and Ben looked at each other when they realized he did look like Walker. Both of them would hate to be around Angelina right about now, especially with Estelle in the room.

Big Ben was in the bar holding court standing on a table and handing out papers with this guys picture on it. "Now I want this bastard alive. You can fuck him up the ass or break his legs if you want but as long as he's alive you get paid. Is that understood?" There was an almost universal yes from the crowd.

"Damn straight," some white guy said in the back. "This bitch ain't gonna know what fuckin' hit him. You know what I'm saying." A few of the other white guys in the room shook their heads in disgust and moved away from him.

Big Ben squatted down and nudged the arm of the guy next to him, "Who in the hell invited the wigger wanna be?"

"He just came," was his answer.

"We'll feed him to the freak first," Big Ben said. The other guy quickly agreed. "What are you bastards standing around for? Go find this bitch!" The roar in the bar was defining as they piled out of the building. "Come on," Big Ben said jumping off the table, "we catch this guy first we don't have to pay these guys anything." Before they made it to the door the wanna be came flying through the window. They were stunned just long enough as the clown perched himself in the windowsill and stared at him. For a brief second Big Ben felt a shiver go down his spin. Then the clown looked back outside and held up a finger. He jumped out of the window as somebody fired a machine gun from outside. "Shit!", Big Ben and the others in the bar dove for the floor to avoid getting shot. "Get that son of a bitch."

"What the fuck?", the white boy said as he staggered to his feet.

"Get out of the fucking way," Big Ben said as he shoved him down and jumped out the window. Keeping his head low to avoid any more gun shots he tried to locate the clown. Something dropped and everybody looked in that direction. The clown stood over a body. A couple of them fired at him. He stood there taking each shot. Then he revealed the machine gun in his hands, "Oh shit." Big Ben ran as he mowed down the ones that shot him. This guy wasn't human. Suddenly the shooting stopped and he looked up, the guy was gone.

"What the hell is this shit?", somebody looking directly at Big Ben said.

Big Ben grabbed him by the shirt, "He's trying to play games with your head. Now get the son of a bitch!" He shoved him ahead, but Ben stayed close. If he had to he'd use this dumb fuck as a shield. More gun fire went off and they hugged the wall. Then more came from behind them.

"How many of these guys are there?"

"I told you he's playing games now concentrate on finding this son of a bitch." They regrouped with a smaller version of the crowd. "How many more of you are there?"

"You're looking at it," somebody informed him. "I don't know who the hell this fucker is but he will not go down. I know I fucking shot him four times."

"Damn it!" big Ben shouted. "Why couldn't this fucker stay dead?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shit there he is?" Almost as one they pointed their weapons in the clown's direction. He stood there and dropped the guns he was holding but he walked foreword. Ben found himself backing up, making sure the group was between him and whatever that was coming for him. "A bird," he muttered as he remembered something he overheard from Victor. "Somebody look for a black bird and kill it."

"I don't have time for that shit," somebody shouted back. "I got that fucker coming right at us."

The clown seemed to zero in on him and ignore the rest of them as he continued foreword. Ben was about to run for his life when a car came out of nowhere and hit the clown dead on. He went flying over it as the car came to a stop. To everybody surprise the wigger came out from the driver side door looking all proud and shit. "That's how you fuck somebody up… oh shit." Ben ran though them to see what was happening. The clown was slowly getting to his feet. How do you keep this fucker down?

"I think you made him mad man," one said as the clown stumbled foreword a bit and stared at him.

"Oh Yeah?", the white boy said. He pulled a taser out of his pocket and ran at him. The clown was still hurt enough that he could do anything as he jammed the taser into his gut. "Oh yeah!" he screamed. The clown went down and he pressed the taser into his gut again. "Let's see you get back up from this!" That was the last thing he said as a hand reached up and clamped itself over his mouth. He struggled to get free as the clown slowly stood up. Taking the taser from him he hit him in the eyeball with it. A muffled scream later the clown flicked his wrist and the white boy stopped moving and threw him aside. He returned his attention to Big Ben and started toward him again.

"Guns won't stop him, a fucking car couldn't stop him. What fucking chance do we have?!"

"Just look for that fucking bird!" Big Ben ordered. Looking round in desperation he saw a construction yard. Grabbing a few men he said, "Come on," and ran for it. The others saw them run. A few fired at the clown who just smiled, the rest ran for their lives and prayed he didn't come after them. Reaching the construction yard he looked around muttering, "Come on there's gotta be something around there that'll hurt him."

Brad went past the opening before hoping the fence. Dealing with what was left of that mob wasted his time, his target as getting away. The crow caught him a few time but had to fly away momentarily when they fired at him. Looks like he was on his own for this one. Brad slowly walked around looking for any sign of them. He saw one trying to sneak around but he didn't notice him yet. Getting behind him he put a hand over his mouth and put his finger behind the trigger so it couldn't fire. Slamming his head into the wall in front of him took care of him. That was one down two more to go.

"Where did Sam go?"

"Shut up," Big Ben told him. "He's in here somewhere. I just feel it." Big Ben tried to find his phone, maybe 3-Knock could get a hold of some reinforcements, or get Godman to get the police or something. If not this freak was going to kill him. A falling pipe made both of them jump, his companion actually pulled the trigger on his semi automatic. "Don't waste a shot unless you see him or that damn bird!", he scolded.

"I'm going to waste bullets even if I do see him," he shot back. "And what's with you and this God damn bird?"

"Ok fine you're going to let him know where we are!", Big Ben said through his teeth. Almost on cue there was some movement over head. This time they kept their finger off the triggers. "He's just playing mind games man, that's all he doing. You hear me? Hey say something when I'm talking to you." Ben turned around and found himself alone. "Oh shit. Where are you?" He looked around, guard up for anything. After several long moments he heard a sound and movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and fired at a man sized shape silhouetted against the chain link fence. He stopped firing when the shape wouldn't drop. The lights suddenly came on.

"Oh shit, oh shit oh shit," Big Ben muttered. He shot a man all right but the freak clown tied the guy with him to the fence and duct taped his mouth closed. Looking around frantically he saw the clown standing by a generator powering he lights. He didn't hesitate in firing but all he got was a click, he was out of bullets. "Oh shit," he mumbled as the clown slowly started to grin."Come on you son of a bitch," Ben said as he dropped the gun and pulled a knife, "you ain't taking me without a fight."

Brad waved him on and Big Ben obliged. With no problem he got the knife away from him and threw him to the ground. Throwing the knife into a wall he walked toward Ben who started crawling backwards. Quickly getting up he ran deeper into the construction with Brad slowly giving chase. Big Ben was trying not to panic as he looked for anything. Finding a discarded drill he pressed himself against the wall and waited. He heard him getting closer. Then Brad punched through the drywall and pulled him through it. Staring into the dead man's eyes all Ben could do was pull the trigger on the drill and plunge it into his leg. Brad let go of him and clutched his leg. Feeling some bravado Big Ben claimed, "You think you're some silent deadly fucker huh? I'm going to find a way to make your dead ass scream like a little bitch." He tried to do more damage with the drill but Brad grabbed his wrist and tossed him. Big Ben dropped the drill but quickly saw a power saw that was hooked up to the generator. "Alright fucker, let's see how tough you are without a head. Hell I'll skull fuck you like I did your bitch!" Something in Brad's eyes made him step back. "Come on you dead piece of shit!"

Brad ran at him ducking the initial swipe with the saw. Ben kept swinging for his life to keep him away. Finally he was able to back him off, in fact he was running. "Let's see how you like being the hunted you dead piece of shit!" Following him deeper in the building he swung for his head every time he got close enough. At one point he cut through a pipe and water came pouring out. Getting hit by the spray he looked around and yelled swung the saw with all his might. Brad easily stopped him and knocked it out of his hands, "What the…?" he got out as the stood there. Then Brad pulled something out of his pocket. It took Ben a second too long to realize it was a taser right as he jammed it into this wet clothes. Ben dropped to the floor almost immediately and couldn't get anything to move.

All he could do was watch as Brad picked the saw up. For a brief second Ben thought he was going to use it on him but he started cutting into more pipes, unleashing more water. Ben couldn't figure out what was going on, was he trying to drown him? Dropping the saw Brad started pulling at some exposed wires. Ben was finally able to turn over, probably not the best idea with his face that close to the water, but he had to see what was going on. Standing under a light he saw Brad give one last tug and pulled the wires from its socket and was temporarily shrouded in darkness. It wasn't long before he came back into view, wires in hand. Waiting until the water almost touched his boots Brad dropped the wire and walked away. Ben could only watch as the exposed ends of the wires hit the water. Then all he could do was shake and convulse as he was electrocuted.

***

The sun was just starting to crack the horizon and Jay was still on the computer. Sharron was sleeping on the couch. In front of her was a half eaten pizza Frank had brought over right before they got the call about another Walker sighting. Frank covered for him so he could continue working on this, he wanted to see where this particular trail ended too. Another hour and he was pretty sure he found the end of the line and mumbled, "This makes no sense."

"What doesn't make what", Sharron muttered as she slowly woke up.

"New Life Organization's owner," he said. "There are several businesses and organizations between them and the top but it's all owned by one guy," still in disbelief he finished with, "Kain Logan."

"Nancy's brother?", Sharron said waking up fully. "Are you sure?" He nodded, "Why would he ok getting that lawyer to defend the bastards that killed her."

"Maybe he didn't know," he offered. "It's a big organization, something's bound to escape his notice."

"No," she said, "Nancy told me how he runs thing. He would have authorized payment for that lawyer and his expenses. He had to have known what was going on."

"Unless that insider's a little further up the food chain than we thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure," Jay said. "But the woman Walker identified as the fifth person was Logan's assistant." She was speechless. "He was pretty adamant it was her too. I don't suppose you have any ideas how long he's had her do you?"

"I only know what Nancy told me," she answered. "She never really got too deep in his business, she always did her own thing."

His cell phone going off Jay only answered when he saw it was Frank, "What do you got?"

"You can cross off 'Big' Ben Johnson of the list." Jay silently cursed. He listened quietly while Frank gave him the detail. "We got to get this son of a bitch Jay. There's only one guy left and don't want to lose this guy if he gets him."

"I know Frank, I'm working on it." Sharron started to say something but he quickly held up a finger. "Keep me updated." Hanging his head as the call ended he told Sharron, "This might go a little easier if Walker didn't keep killing the guys who could connect the assistant to all of this."

"That's why the crow brings them back. We got to find him before Frank and the others do."

"We?", Jay asked. "Do you have any idea how much trouble I can get in if the others find out I know where he is and not arrest him or inform them?"

"And I'm thinking of Frank and the others," she shot back. "You heard what happened yesterday, they can't stop him. Somebody's going to get killed if they try again." One more time he couldn't respond. "When you talked to him did he say why it happened?"

"I didn't think to ask," Jay said standing up. "And he couldn't if he wanted to after they did that to him. You said he was a photographer right? Maybe he took a picture of something or somebody that somebody didn't want taken."

"That sounds too much like a bad TV plot," she said.

"I know but it's the only thing I have at the moment. Could he be hiding out at his old studio?"

"It was sold off a month after they died," Sharron answered. "It's a dress shop now. And after what happened at his old apartment I don't think he'll be there. And I'm drawing a blank for anyplace else he could be staying."

"Well if we want to find him first we better figure out something."

***

Kain got to where he was now because he was a man of patience. His fortune, his status, his very war was all because he could wait for the right moment to make his move. Not once did he ever act on impulse. His Father usually acted on impulse, and they found themselves in debt more times than not. A lesson he was forced to learn when his Father couldn't, or refused to learn. But his near legendary well of patience was sorely being tested. First of all Brad was currently mowing through those responsible for that night. Secondly Angelina and Victor were currently bickering with each other because of that very fact. Estelle was quiet in the corner going over her cards, but he could swear he saw her smiling every so often.

"Get bent asshole!" Angelina shouted.

"Blow me bitch!", Victor shot back.

"Enough," Kain said calmly but forcibly. They quieted right down. "This is getting us nowhere. Panicking is not going to help."

"That's easy for you to say," Victor snapped. "He doesn't know you're even involved. You got a fucking free pass in all of this."

"Go into hiding Victor," he said. "Someplace he can't find you. And I suggest you do it soon seeing how the sun is still out. So far he only appears at night but that doesn't mean that won't change. Don't worry, we'll take care of this."

"So say the guy in the mansion and armed guards," Victor said leaving the room. "I might as well get out of town."

"You should watch him," Angelina said after a moment. "How do you know Victor won't try and rat you out to save his own skin?"

"I trust Victor my dear," was his answer. "He won't betray me."

"You'd be surprised what a person will do when their life is on the line."

"Do not worry my dear, I had something in place to protect both of us going back to the trail. Because if any of them was going to betray us it was going to be then. But for now we have a bigger question, where Brad is right now." Turning to Estelle he asked, "Do you have any insights on the habits of these particular… entities?"

Still flipping over her cards she said, "They usually stay close to something familiar. A home, a friend something they had a connection too."

"Well his home's a bust," Angelina said sitting on the couch. "And I'm not sure what kind of connection he had to that alley."

"Find out who he was friends with," Kain said, "and put them under surveillance. Do the same with Nancy's friends as well. From what she'd told me they were starting to share the same circle of friends. Some were probably closer than others."

"I'll get that going," she walked out of the room already on her cell phone. This would take some time, more than likely time they didn't have. At best they were simply delaying matters. But in his war he has learned one thing. Power like the thing that brought Brad back wasn't infinite. And in that he knew all it took was a little patience.

***

"Are you sure about this?", Jay asked as he followed Sharron down the alley near sunset. He wasn't sure what to think when she suggested this closed down thrift shop she used to work at when she was in school training to be a nurse. But she insisted that it was the only thing she could think of. Apparently this was where Nancy and Walker met and spent a lot of time at when they started dating. Right know he was questioning his decision to go with her, hell to let her come here at all. But she insisted to come along saying he couldn't get in without her, whatever that meant.

"You can't back out now," she told him as he headed for the back door. When they got there he saw a heavy looking door that looked like it hadn't been moved in a while. Some of the garbage on the ground suggested otherwise as it looked pushed to the side.

Testing the door Jay found it wouldn't budge. He kept trying and almost strained something. Letting go in frustration he wiped his brow saying, "Now what?"

"This," Sharron told him. Grabbing the handle she did something and opened it right up.

"How did…?"

"Honey just about everybody who worked here knew about this." She entered before he could go in and check it out first. Closing the door behind him he stopped his hand going for his gun several times as they looked around. The last thing he wanted to antagonize Walker even further. A discarded suit was on the floor. Then he noticed the open box of Halloween makeup in the corner. He'd been here all right, Jay felt it in his gut.

"If he's here just stay behind me."

"He's not going to hurt me," she assured him. "He's only going to want those who killed him. We're safe as long as we don't get in his way."

"And how long before that happens?" A scuffling sound made both of them stop. Jay looked over as his hand instinctively went for his gun. A white and black face stared back, "Shit."

"Don't", Sharron said grabbing his hand. Making sure he didn't have the gun in his hand she turned toward Walker. Glancing down at all the bullet sized holes in his clothing it was probably a good thing he didn't. "Hi there," she took a step toward him over Jay's objection. Walker took one back. "Brad, honey it's me Sharron. Do you remember?" He glanced behind her toward Jay before nodding in the affirmative. She reached out for him but stepped back again, almost looking ashamed of himself. "It's all right Brad, I know why you're doing all of this."

Brad motioned his head in Jay direction, "I don't think he wants me here."

"He came to you first remember," she said. "Honey, it's alright you can relax. He's not going to do anything." She took a cautious step forward, Brad didn't react but he didn't back away either. "We're going to try to help you. But we got to know, do you know why it happened?"

Brad just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Jay asked, "Were there any warning signs? Maybe somebody trying to get a picture you took back from you for some reason." Again he shook his head. "Is there anything you can think of? Somebody you might have pissed off?"

Shrugging his shoulder harder he grabbed his head again and walked away. "Relax honey relax. We'll think of something. We'll find a way you can tell us too."

"I really wish I thought to bring some paper and a pencil," Jay muttered. "You think there'd be something around here." Waving a hand around Brad looked disgusted. "You looked huh?" He nodded the affirmative. "Well it's a thought."

"Come here honey," Sharron said as she pulled Brad closer. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to comfort him, "It's going to be ok. You'll be able to rest soon." Brad almost relaxed, then his eyes snapped open as Sharron remembered something.

* * *

The ER was hectic that night and she was having a hard time keeping up. She knew it was going to be a long night when the moment she entered they got at least three shooting victims in the first five minutes. A few hours later things weren't going any better and she almost moaned audibly when they got two home invasion victims. She was told to help with the male while a trauma team went to work the female victim with stab wounds to the vaginal area. "I think we got the easy job," the other nurse with her said. "This poor bastard died on the way here due to blood lose."

Walking into to the room and saw all the blood soaking the sheet covering the body. "Lucky isn't the word I'd use," Sharron commented. She looked at the chart and nearly had a heart attack when she read the name. "No," she ripped the sheet off the body and saw Brad lifeless eyes stare back at her. "No."

"Sharron," the other woman reached out for her. The other victim was female. She shot out the room and headed to where they put her before the other woman could stop her. She found doctors and nurses trying to calm Nancy down. One of them moved and she saw how soaked the sheet was around her legs.

"Nancy!" she burst into the room and pushed some of them aside to take her hand. "Hang in there Nancy. Please hang in there."

Tears streaming down her face she looked at her. "Brad…," she cried…"the baby…" Nancy looked down at the blood, remembering where she was stabbed, multiple times.

Holding her friend hand tighter and brushing her hair back she told her, "They're fine. The doctors are going to do everything they can. You just need to hang in there."

Nancy face twisted as a sadness over took her, "Liar." Then Sharron felt the grip on her hand loosen a little and the machines hooked to her went off.

"She's going into shock!", A doctor said. A nurse pulled her away as they did everything to save. But they couldn't, one of the doctor said it was like she lost the will to live.

* * *

Sharron teared up slightly as Brad pulled away. He tried to mouth a word but was stuck on the first syllable. The wide eyed look on his face told her what he was trying to say. "She never told you about the baby?" He clutched at her as he fell to his knees, shaken to the core. "Oh God Brad I thought you knew." He grabbed her wrist a little too tightly as he received another memory flash from her.

* * *

"Oh God what am I going to do?", Nancy said as he covered her face and leaned on the waiting room desk. "Brad is going to freak."

"Brad is going to be excited," Sharron told her. "He'll probably ask you to marry him on the spot."

"I want Brad to marry me because he wants to not because he thinks he has to," she said. Placing her hands on her stomach she continued to look worried. "What is he going to say when he finds out about this?"

"You're worrying yourself over nothing. Brad, yeah he might be shocked at first but he's going to love the idea that he's going to be a daddy." She didn't look convinced. "Come on now. You know Brad, it's not like you planned this behind his back or anything."

"I know," she said, "but weren't always careful either. God we never talked about the possibility of having kids yet. I don't even know if he wants any."

"You're thinking about this too much. Look if you're that worried about it just do that love seal thing I showed you. Hey it couldn't hurt right?", she added when her friend didn't look convinced.

"Nancy?", her brother came up to them. While her back was still turned to him she quickly wiped her face dry and tried to get herself under control. "Are you alright? You never told me you were going to the hospital."

"I just came in for a checkup," she told him. Sharron notice the glances she was giving her and kept quiet. "I knew Sharron was working today so I decided to visit with her a bit after I was done."

"Of course," Kain said slowly as he at looked her a little funny, at least he did to Sharron. Whatever it was soon disappeared as he said, "Do let me know if everything is ok. You know how I worry about you."

"Of course," Nancy said. "I'll let you know as soon as I find out."

Kissing her on the check he said his goodbyes and left them. After a moment Sharron asked, "Why didn't you tell him you were pregnant?" She quickly hushed her before looking back at her brother.

"I don't want him to find out before Brad," Nancy said. "Besides he's lecturing me now for 'living in sin' with Brad as it is. I don't even want to imagine what kind of sermon I going to get when he finds out I'm having a baby out of wedlock." Sharron nodded in understanding having met her brother before. When she looked up she saw him look in their direction. He was talking on a cell phone with a sad expression on his face. She couldn't figure out why.

Things flashed foreword about a week and she was at their funeral. She was laying flowers on their graves when Kain and his assistant came up to her. He didn't hug her, he didn't comfort her. He looked at her dry eyed and simply said, "Thank you my dear," and walked off. His assistant just smirked as she followed behind him. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what that was about.

* * *

That was then. As for now, combined with what she knew from Jay, she knew exactly what he meant. "Oh God," she said as those tears started to flow. "It was me. He overheard me say she was pregnant. I was the reason why this happened."

"Sharron what are you talking about?" Jay asked as he tried to get Brad to let go of her. Brad slowly stood up and looked at her with stone cold eyes. No emotion crossed his face as he did let go. He started shaking and she backed up. "Now wait a second," Jay tried to get in between them. Brad violently shoved him to the ground and walked after Sharron. She tripped on a box and fell backwards. Brad stood over her shaking in anger looking like he wanted to cry, his hands balling up into fists. Then he walked away, kicking the door open on his way out.

Finding her voice Sharron called out, "Brad!"She got up and tried to follow him. A crow quickly flew in the door and got in her way. She started again but it landed on the floor in front of her and cawed at her. When she tried again it cawed louder and flapped its wings furiously. Sharron got the hint and said, "Tell him I'm sorry. Please tell him I'm sorry." The bird bobbed his head once then flew off after Brad. "Dear god what did I do?"

"Sharron what going on?", Jay demanded. "Why did it look like he wanted to attack you?"

"It was her brother," she said. "He's the one who did this to them."

"You're not making any sense. Why would he do anything like that?"

"He's an ultra religious freak that's why!" she yelled at him. "Anything that didn't fall in his line was automatically unholy most of the time."

Jay grabbed her, "Calm down. You got no proof of that." When she protested he told her, "Listen to me. I don't know what happened just now with you and Walker but it affected you in some way."

"It makes sense," she snapped. "He had to ok the money to get the lawyer. He didn't even fucking react at the funeral. It was him I know it. You got to arrest him now!"

"With what evidence? Sharron there's nothing tying him to their murder."

"You said his assistant was part of it."

"It doesn't mean he was. Sharron go home, just go home. I'll work on this assistant angle some more."

"But…," she protested.

"Just go home Sharron, I'll deal with this." She looked like she wanted to say something but kept quiet as she walked out the door. Jay raced after saying, "I'll call you later and see how you're doing." She didn't even answer as she walked away. "God this is getting more complicated by the fucking minute." Both of them were so preoccupied they didn't see the man following her down the street.

***

Brad ran across the rooftops as fast as he could, just as long as he got away from there. He saw the woman in Sharron's mind. He knew she was right, Sharron was the one responsible for this happening. She was the one responsible for the attack on him and Nancy. She was the one responsible for them finding out about… He put a dent in a brick wall after he punched it. Bones quickly healed and flesh mended itself as he felt frustrated he couldn't scream out his anger. He couldn't do anything to her, not to Nancy's friend. Part of him realized it would have happened even if Nancy had told her brother the truth. As much as he wanted to tear her apart at that moment Brad knew who his real target was now. But the bird had another plan. He'd found the Japanese guy and went to retrieve him. The whole thing with Sharron put it on hold but the crow quickly got him back on the trail.

It was near the end of the day and the old man quietly worked the coals in oven. He had a knack for creating intricate knives and blades. An art almost lost by now seeing how he did it the old fashioned way, folding the steel several times. The project he was working on now wasn't for any client, no this one was himself, just to see if he could do it. Heating a rectangle of steel he quickly brought it over to an anvil. Before he could hit with his hammer a man jumped into view and knocked twice on the table and teased knocking a third time. "God damn it Victor don't do that," he said holding his chest.

"Relax old man," he said as he leaned against the table. With a wicked grin he added, "You haven't done anything to ear the third knock… yet."

"If your Father could only see you now," he started to say.

Victor cut him off, "He'd be quiet from all the money I'm taking in. I don't know how you remember you guy's childhood but Dad wasn't the saint you think he was."

"I never said he was. But I know he wished his only son would try and be better than him."

"And why mess with the family business," Victor told him. "Hell he told me the other day he was jealous of all the fucking money I've been bringing in lately."

Shaking his head in disgust he asked, "So what's brings you here? You usually never show up unless you need a hiding place for a few days."

"It might be more than a few days," Victor said putting on a glove and started playing with the fire a bit with an iron rod. "Some freak been hunting down my boys and I'm on top of the hit list. Godman said to lay low until he takes care of things. So I'm laying low. I might have to leave town if things get too hot."

"I always said your actions would catch up with you eventually." Victor continued playing in the fire, ignoring him. "If you're going to be here you might as well make yourself useful. I thought you had potential back in the day, with those knives you made."

"Maybe I will," Victor said as he pull the rod out of the fire and studied the glowing end. Realizing the block of metal was too cold to work with now the old man put back into the oven to heat up again. Victor put the rod in some water and walked away as it sizzled. Before long the old man heard three knock coming from behind him.

"I told you not to do that," he said whipping around. Victor wasn't looking amused. In fact he looked a little scared.

"That wasn't me," he said looking around. Then they heard another three knocks in the air. "Some fucker is stealing my thing." A black bird flew into the rafters as a third set of knocks came from somewhere, "Fuck how did he find me here?"

"What kind of fucking mess to you bring to my doorstep?", the old man demanded. Victor pulled a gun out of his coat and looked around frantically. Both of the saw a man with a white face calmly walk in and knock three times. Then he pointed at Victor.

"You think you're going to get me huh?" Victor shot him but he barely reacted to the shots. "Shit it is true."

"Not in my place do you understand me," the old man grabbed Victor but he pushed him aside hard. He hit his head on the edge of the table busting it open. He didn't move as he lay there on the floor and Victor backed up, not noticing.

"You're not going to get me you son of a bitch." Without thinking he reached into his coat and pulled out a knife and threw it at him.

Brad caught it and reacted. He saw the red haired woman and a terrified Nancy. This was the knife she used on her. This was the knife that killed their child before it even had a chance. The sick fuck kept it. Mouth open in a silent scream he threw it back and the knife impaled him in the shoulder. "Shit." Victor grunted as he pulled it out. He grabbed one the pokers in the fire and swung the right hot end at Brad as he got closer. "Come on fucker," he said. "They say the Hydra could only be killed if you burned its neck after you cut off its head. Let's see how easy you heal after I burn you." He tried to jam the poker into Brad who dodged each attempt. "Not so cocky now are you, you dead shit." Brad was able to grab a wrist and got another memory echo.

* * *

Victor looked at the picture in front of him. The red haired woman stood there waiting. "What did the Godman say to do to her?"

"You heard me," she said. "But he also said to treat her like a common whore, so you and the boy can have a little fun first. Relieve a little tension without paying for it if you will."

Victor looked at the picture and started grinning, "Sweet."

* * *

Victor was able to get free while he was distracted. Brad face twisted with even more hate as he regained his senses. "What's the matter fucker," brad taunted, "something not agree with you?" Grabbing a shovel he quickly got some coals from the fire and threw them at him. Brad ducked under the table to avoid the red hot coals. "How about I make you burn like you did Thriller huh? How about that for some fucking poetic justice?" he grabbed another load and waited. He saw him again in another part of the room and threw the coals with all he had. Brad ducked alright but he ran right at him. Before Victor could get another Batch Brad had him and threw him away from the oven. Victor started swinging the shovel. Brad kicked at it mid swing, breaking it by the blade. Panicking Victor jammed the rest of it into his gut, impaling him. He shouted in victory as Brad held on and kneeled over, "HA!". That sense of victory quickly dissipated as Brad looked up and smiled at him.

"Why couldn't you just fucking stay dead," Victor spat. Brad only response was to pull the foreign object out of gut. Victor let go and tried to get out of there. Brad was faster and hauled him back. Victor whipped around as Brad held him against the table and punched him without mercy. His face was a bloody mess as he dropped to the ground and Brad walked to the oven. As victor tried to get up he put a hand on the table for support. In the next second Brad plunged the hot end of a poker through his hand and into the table. Victor screamed and tried to free himself. He stopped when he saw Brad walk back over to the oven and pick up a set of tongs. He clammed up tight as he walked back over. He motioned for him to open his mouth and Victor furiously shook his head no. Brad reached for his face, he turned away as fast as he could trying to avoid that hand but Brad got a hold of his nose and clamped down tight.

Victor still tried to free himself as he ran out of air. Before long he was forced to open his mouth to breath but he had enough sense to keep his teeth together. Then Brad grabbed a couple of fingers on his other hand and quickly broke them. Victor screamed despite himself and could stop Brad from sticking those tongs into his mouth. He wanted to vomit from the burnt carbon taste in his mouth. With some wrangling Brad was able to grab a hold of his tongue and pull it out as far as he could. Victor tried to follow, grunts pleading with him not to do it. Brad teased pulling out of his mouth before grabbing his head and slamming it down and bringing his knee up. His teeth cut through the soft flesh easily.

Victor held his mouth s blood gushed out and he screamed. Brad studied the amputated organ before tossing it and the tongs into the oven. A sizzling sound filled the air that joined the smell of cooking meat. Getting another poker he jammed it into the coals and hit the stoker a few times to get the fire hotter. "Uh…Uh…Uh!" ,Victor cried out as Brad came at him with the poker. Putting a finger to his lips he mimicked a shushing sound. Again he grabbed him by the hair then jammed the poker into his neck. Going through a major artery he silently watched him bleed to death. One… no two more to go.

Brad went to walk away but stopped when he heard a musical tone in the air. It was coming from Victor. A quick search found his cell phone. Brad looked at it as the caller gave up. There was no chance in hell that his number was in there. Still Brad looked through the contact list. He kept looking until he saw a listing for G-Man. "Godman sent us to do a job." Hand shaking slightly he hit call, put it up to his ear and waited.

"Hello Victor," a voice said. Bread closed his eyes, it was a voice he recognized. "Victor this is no time for your little jokes. Victor!" It was Nancy's brother. He only met the man a couple of times but he recognized that voice. "Wait, this is you isn't? Brad I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but I can save you. Turn you away from this evil path you are currently on." Brad squeezed his eyes shut trying to contain his fury. While Kain continued to talk he lowered it from his ear and put it next to the table. Then he knocked three times before throwing the phone against the wall like a fastball. He looked at the bird still sitting in the rafters. It cawed and flew out of the room knowing where he wanted it to go.

***

"Brad?", Kain asked, "Brad are you still there?" He heard three knocks then something that sounded like a crash for a split second before he lost the signal. Looking at the phone in his hands he turned it off and replaced it on the desk. He was sitting on the edge of said desk when Angelina started backing up into a corner. She started to panic, "He's coming here. He's fucking coming here! He's going to fucking kill me!"

"Angelina calm down," Kain told her.

"Fuck you!", she yelled back. "I'm the one he's fucking coming after! I'm the one who's going to…" Kain walked over and slapped her. She went to attack him but he easily overpowered her and threw her on the couch. Keeping her arms pinned she struggled to get free, "Let you go you mother fucking bastard!"

"He's is coming after me as well," he told her. "He did Victor's little gimmick over the phone. If Estelle was correct about these supposed psychic abilities then I am obviously on this hit list as well now."

"Then how can you be so fucking calm!"

"Because I am one of God's chosen warriors," he said letting her go. "He will not let this abomination harm me."

"Well good for you fucker!", she snapped. "But what about me?!"

"You are with me," he informed her. "And I will not allow anyone with me to come to harm. Now get yourself under control. We have a defense to plan. Start with having the guards to kill every bird flying over the estate." He was interrupted by his phone ringing again. "Hello?", he went after picking it up. "Really now? And you got her already? How soon can you be here? You're already on your way, excellent. I'll have the guards let you in as soon as you get here." He put the phone down with a satisfied look on his face.

"What was that about?"

"A little extra insurance my dear," he said walking toward the door. "It will be here within the hour. Come let's ready one of the guest rooms. Her stay should be comfortable after all."

Like he said within the hour a car pulled up and the guards let him through. Angelina had a couple of the house guards help get the struggling "package" into the house. From there she guided them to the prepared guest room. The guards dumped the package onto a chair and held it down. Angelina reached over and pulled the hood off the head of the woman they brought. Venomous eyes shot back at her as Kain walked forward. "Hello again my dear. Sharron wasn't it?"

"Go to hell," she spat.

"Now I realize your trip here was rather sudden and somewhat rough but there is no reason to be insulting."

"I know it was you," she said. Kain arched an eyebrow in confusion. "I know you sent that bitch and those bastards to kill Nancy and Brad." He walked away as she continued. "How could you do that to her? To them? She was your sister for God sakes. Your flesh and blood."

Walking over to a window Kain stared out it for a long time before answering. "While we did come from the same parents, I'm afraid Nancy was always more… susceptible to outside influences than I was. I did my best to keep her on the right path, especially after our parents died." Turning away from the window he continued as he walked around the room, "Unfortunately as my life mission became more and more clear I had less and less time to keep an eye on my dear sister. I foolishly thought I found a helpful angel in this Brad person. How wrong I was."

"Brad was a good man," Sharron shot back. "He loved Nancy with everything he had."

"And I saw that the few times I could meet him," Kain told her. "For whatever reason Nancy tried to keep us separated. He wasn't perfect, far from it. But I always imagined he would do right by her. Imagine my surprise when he didn't and got her pregnant."

"Brad would have done the right thing," she argued. "He wouldn't have abandoned her and the baby. Hell she hadn't even told him yet."

"Oh I didn't think he would run out on the child or Nancy," He explained. "Something told me he would have taken care of the child. It still doesn't dismiss the fact they sinned, in one of the worst ways possible and conceived a bastard child."

"I know he would have married Nancy."

"It still wouldn't change the fact they conceived a baby out of wedlock. In that moment my dear sister became a lost cause in my eyes, and a liability in my war. One cannot let the forces I am at war with see any hint of weakness or they will use it against you."

"You sick fuck," Sharron tried to go after him but the guards kept her down. "Brad is going to tear you apart."

"I'm sure he'll try my dear. Although I don't know where this need for vengeances is coming from. When I found out how far Angelina and the others went, I punished them personally then forgave them for their actions." While he said this he lightly stroked Angelina's cheek. "So in the eyes in the Lord there is no wrong doing."

Sharron snorted, "Can it really be consider 'punishment' if she enjoyed it?"

Angelina slapped her in the next moment, "Shut your mouth bitch."

"Now now Angelina," Kain pulled her back, "There's no need to get violent. We need our little insurance policy in one piece when Brad arrives."

"Your planning on using me for a shield?", Sharron laugh bitterly.

"What's so funny?", Angelina demanded.

"He knows I'm the reason why you found out about the baby," she said. "As far as you know he thinks I'm as bad as the rest of you.

Looking at him in worry Angelina silently pleaded with him to do something. Kain just looked at Sharron who looked triumphant. "Well then my dear, you better pray that isn't the case," he eventually said. "Because if it is you will be fed to this particular angry lion first."

As they left the room Angelina demanded, "Why in the hell did you tell her that. She can pin their murders on you."

"The word of an woman obviously driven mad by grief against the word of an upstanding citizen such as myself?", Kain asked. "Tell me my dear who would you believe?"

***

The crow found the estate no problem, but he didn't fly over it. Gunshot went off before he even got close. Sitting in a nearby tree he silently watched as other birds either scattered away or dropped to the ground after another round of shots. After a few hours Brad finally caught up with him, not even needing an explanation as another round went off in the compound. He should have seen this coming, especially after his encounter with Big Ben. Still he had to find a way to get the crow in there because there no way he could search for them by himself and not get noticed. Then he'd lose them to who knows where. This was going to take awhile to figure out.

The crow saw a car pull up the front gate. When it wouldn't open one of the men got out and hit the call button on the intercom. "Hello this is Detective Frank McCormick. Me and my partner would like to talk to Kain Logan please."

"Mr. Logan is rather bust at the moment," a voice answered. In the car Jay glanced at his watch, who could be that busy this time of night? "If you would like to schedule an appointment for another day we'll get you in at the earliest possible opening."

"We want to see him about his sister and Brad Walker's murder."

"Like I said sir Mr. Logan is extremely busy…"

"OK then how about we talk to him about all that gun fire we heard on the way up here then," Frank cut him off. There wasn't an immediate answer after that. But after several minutes the gates slowly began to open. Going back to the car Frank said, "You just have to know how to talk to them."

"Maybe if you said that first we would have gotten in sooner," Jay said as he put the car in drive.

"I still got us in didn't I?", his partner told him. "You think this is going to work?"

"It's the only thing we got at the moment," Jay said. "Maybe if we get Logan riled up the person who got the lawyer will slip up trying to cover themselves."

"It's a hell of a long shot kid, but your right it's the only thing we got going right now."

Brad watched the car go in. He also noticed the guns stopped going off as some birds flew over the estate. Seeing the opening the crow flew straight for the mansion in the distance. Brad hopped on top of the white wall and looked down. At the same time somebody who was patrolling the grounds was right underneath him. He looked up at the time Brad jumped on top of him. A brief struggle and the guy was out. Brad left the body not worrying if he still had a pulse or not, all he saw was his last two targets. And they were somewhere in there, all he had to do was get to them.

***

Standing around in a pretty impressive hall Jay and Frank waited. Jay kept an eye on everything while Frank wandered around a bit looking at the pieces of art on display, occasionally asking himself what most of this stuff was supposed to be. Although Jay was remembering Sharron's comment about him being a religious freak as he could see four… no five crosses from where he was standing. Before long Kain walked through one of the doors. Jay tried to keep the shock off his face when his assistant came in behind him. Frank noticed his reaction but didn't say anything about it. "I am so sorry to keep you waiting Detectives," he said as he took each of their hands. "You caught me a little off guard. Has some head way finally been made in the case."

Jay eyed both of them, especially the assistant while Frank talked, "We're not sure. Actually we were hoping you could help us."

"I'm not sure how. I told the police everything I knew about that night."

"This isn't about the night in question. It's about the suspects' lawyer." Logan didn't have an immediate response to that. "It turns out he was paid for by the New Life Organization. I believe you own this particular charity."

"Yes I do," Kain said freely, surprising both of them. "This is rather surprising. I know what Turner charges for a retainer to take a case. Not personally of course, but I hear it every so often at parties. And I would have to authorize those payments personally. I'm not sure how something like that got through the system without me noticing it."

"Maybe somebody close to you authorized it?", Jay asked eyeing his assistant a bit. She looked at him right back. "Perhaps behind your back."

"Not possible," Kain told him. "The head of each organization comes to me personally with each request. They know their job would be in serious jeopardy if they didn't. I do not tolerate such game playing in my organization Detective." Readjusting a cufflink on his sleeve he said, "I appear to be an ungracious host, I realize the two of you are on the clock but can I offer you something to drink? Some coffee or perhaps some tea?"

"No thank you," Frank told him. "If we can get back to the lawyer, do you have any idea how something like this could have gotten past your notice?"

"I have no idea at the moment," he answered. "Although I assure you I'll launch a full investigation into the matter. I'll make sure everybody involved in the operation will cooperate fully with the police department." Frank nodded but Jay kept his eye on the assistant, she just smirked slightly before turning around. His eyes narrowed a bit at that reaction, even if Walker didn't tell him she was involved that would have seemed suspicious to him. He glanced over to Frank who nodded, he saw it too.

"We'll appreciate that," Frank told him. Pulling out a card he handed it to him, "This is my extension number at headquarters. I usually check my messages everyday so if you find out anything give us a call."

"Of course," he said. Behind him his assistant put a finger to her ear and listened to something. Looking back at them she walked away from them and said something softly, but urgently from the look of things. She went back and whispered something into Kain's ear. Jay couldn't help but noticed how panic she looked. After listening to her he told them, "I hate to cut his short but Angelina reminded me of something that needs my immediate attention. So if you will excuse me…"

"Of course," Frank started to say.

"FRANK!," a voice shouted out. "JAY!" Above them a woman leaned over the railing to get their attention.

"Sharron?", Jay wondered before running up there. A couple of guards grabbed her from behind and started dragging back from wherever she came from. Jay pulled his gun and ordered, "Let her go!"

Ignoring him one of them looked down at Kain and told him, "She got away from us."

"Obviously," he muttered while Angelina looked on with disgust. "Detective McCormick I almost forgot to mention that my staff caught this woman trespassing on my property a little while ago. Perhaps you would save us the trouble of removing her from the grounds. Seeing how she seems to know you and your partner I won't press charges against her this time around."

"How kind of you," Frank said sarcastically. The guards let her go and she ran into Jays arms. "How is she kid?"

"He told me everything," Sharron said to Jay. "He was involved in Nancy and Brad's murder." Down below Kain made a comment about her being delusional. Angelina looked alternately pissed and worried "Jay he's on his way," she said. "That's why they kidnapped me. He's on his way here."

"Oh shit," he muttered. "Frank we're going to have clown problems!"

"Oh fucking hell," Frank swore.

"He is already here." They all looked to see Estelle calmly walk into the room. In the next moment gun fire could be heard in another part of the mansion. Jay pulled Sharron closer as Frank drew his weapon. More armed guards came out of nowhere and surrounded all of them.

"There's a fucking crow somewhere in here!" Angelina yelled at them. "Find it and kill the fucker dead."

"Hold them prisoner," Kain said waving toward them and Frank. "One of them might make a useful hostage is the woman was correct." On cue those guards pointed those weapons at them before either Frank or Jay could react and took their weapons away from them. Pointing toward Frank he said, "Take him to the second level of my office with the others. It as secure as we're going to get and it is always best to have the higher ground in a conflict."

***

Brad got exactly two feet into this mansion when a group of guards came around a corner. In the next instant they saw him and opened fired. He jumped into a room the crow flew into and pressed himself against the wall and waited. Before long a guard cautiously entered the room ready for anything. Brad was faster. Grabbing the semi automatic in one hand he grabbed the guard by the other and slammed him into one side of the doorjamb than into the other before dragging him into the room. In moments the guard was on the ground and Brad faced the wall by the door. Picking a spot at random he fired at the wall. Getting a "Shit!" followed by some running. He followed the sound with the barrel of the gun and tore into the wall until he ran out of bullets.

Ejecting the clip Brad casually reached down and pulled a fresh one from the body, putting it in the gun as he walked into the hallway. Surprised he got so many he saw a remaining two trying to hide behind cover. It was a short fire fight but both of them lay dead on the floor in a matter of moments. Brad looked at the crow as both of them got the same idea, the more guards there were the closer they would be to the woman and Nancy's brother. Motioning for the crow to stay behind him Brad went further down the hall in the direction those guards came from. Traveling down the hall he found various pockets of resistance. They fell as well as he continued down his path. One tried to blast him with a double barreled shotgun. Brad dropped the gun he had and got it away from him before he could get off a shot. Then he pointed it at the guards face before he could do anything and pulled one trigger. Jamming it into the gut of another he pulled the second trigger then whipped the barrel into the head of a third before dropping it to the ground and picking up another gun.

For a brief moment he thought he was heading in the wrong direction when the groups of guards became fewer and further between. Then he entered a double storied room of some sort and was greeted by a row of guards on the floor before him and on the level above. Up there he saw the woman and Nancy's brother, as well as Sharron and the cop as well as some other guy. "Brad," Kain calmly stated from his perch, "I don't know what devil's work is at play here but this ends right now. I will offer you one last chance at salvation. All you have to do is end this madness now." Sharron started to say something but a guard clamped a hand around her mouth as another warned Jay and Frank not to do anything. Brad looked like he thought it over for a second then fired at the guards on the ground floor.

The chaos that ensued was almost hard to follow from up above. Some of the guards on the upper floor joined in trying to kill this man. Frank looked on in disbelief as he saw him get hit repeatedly and not go down. Angelina saw the crow fly in and at them. "There it is! Fire at it now!" Only a couple of guards followed her order and tried to shot the bird down. One almost got a bead on it but Sharron was able to kick him behind the leg and alter his aim. The crow flew over their heads. Angelina screeched and duck as Kain just watched where it went before returning his attention to Brad down below. Somewhere along the line he dropped his weapon and was tearing into the guards with his bare hands. Angelina tried to hide behind him as they watched the massacre from down below.

Knowing this was wasting time Brad made his way through what was left of these guards and ran for the staircase. At that point the rest on the on the upper floor started to fire but he continued running up the stairs. His attention was on that mane of red hair behind Kain. A group of guards got between them and fired at him again, Brad jumped on top of the railing and kept going. A couple of guards tackled him down to the ground before he could lunge at Kain and the woman. He fought them off as more tried to dog pile on top of him. Kain and Angelina backed up and they tried to get behind Jay and the others while those guards kept them in place. Like the rest the ones on him didn't stand a chance as bodies started dropping. Tossing the last one down the staircase behind him he turned toward them.

He took a step toward them then stopped, a strange look on his face. For some reason it looked like he was having trouble breathing. Clutching his throat he fell to his knees. Estelle walked forward from another room behind them. In her hand was the neck of crow, it's wings flapping wildly as it tried to get away. "A powerful magic I learned in my youth," she said. "Strong enough to hide my presence from any supernatural creature, holy or unholy."

Angelina grinned like a mad woman at the sight, "Finally that old hag is good for something." Storming past Kain and the others she kicked Walker down to the floor. "Not so tough now are you, you fucking freak." She continued kicking him as he struggled to breath. "I should have cut off that prick you call a dick after Victor cut out your tongue." Not being able to stand what was going on Jay fought himself free and ran for the old woman. Pounding her arm he was able to free the bird before they could restrain him again. The reaction from Brad was almost immediate. He stopped choking and grabbed Angelina's leg as she went to kick him again. With some effort he threw her to the floor. Grabbing her by the neck he slammed her into the railing and had her bent over it backwards.

Kain simply motioned to the guard holding Sharron, "Kill that one if he harms her." It was loud enough that Brad could hear it but he didn't react. Slowly Angelina started to get pushed over the railing.

"Walker don't!", Jay pleaded with him. The guard pulled back the trigger on his gun and pressed it Sharron's head. Frank started to do something but the guard knocked him to his knees and kept him there. Kain held his breath as he didn't dare show a reaction. Brad eventually glanced back at the guard and Sharron. She silently pleaded with him. He looked back at Angelina who started begging for her life. Hand clutching her throat a little tighter he threw her back into the floor and right into the guard. Sharron was able to get free as they fell to the ground. In the confusion Brad grabbed Angelina around the waist and held her over his head. Before anybody could stop him he ran over to the railing and threw her over the side.

The snap was audible as her leg broke the moment she hit. She clutched at the bone sticking out and felt a new wave of pain. She looked up and saw Brad perched on top of the railing looking down at her. Getting desperate he saw a gun nearby and tried to crawl for it. Watching her for a bit Brad jumped down. Hearing him land she crawled faster for the gun. Grabbing it she fell to her back and pointed the gun at him. He stayed were he landed, just looking at her. Then he started walking toward her. "Stay away," she ordered, the barrel of the gun shaking. "Stay the fuck away from me!" Brad held his arms out as he continued toward her, almost daring her to shoot. Wanting for dear life to pull the trigger her finger wouldn't respond. Part of her knew it wouldn't do any good. Standing over her Brad tore the gun from her hand and aimed it at her.

"Brad don't do it," Kain ordered from above. "Brad listen to me." Using a foot Brad kicked her to her back and aimed. "NO!" A shot fired and blood splattered right below her waist. Angelina howled in pain and she clutched her abdomen. Brad kicked back to her back and fired again, right in the same area. Tears in her eyes Angelina could do nothing as he changed his aim slightly and fired one more time. The bullet tore through the back of her head as it killed her.

***

Kain held on to the railing for dear life as he stood there shaking. He looked up to see Brad drop the gun and turn around and look up at him as the crow cawed loudly. "That's it then," he said evenly. Brad started walking toward the staircase. Kain went to met him. "Estelle told me how this works. You're only brought back to kill the ones who put you in this state. The ones that were there. Well you did it. Now go back in your hole and rot."

Brad held his arms like he was cradling a baby as he continued toward him. "Yes I knew about the little bastard and took the appropriate actions." Kain didn't back away as he got closer. "But consider this Brad. You are after vengeance of the ones who wronged you. You dated Nancy, you opened the door. You got her pregnant. If you are looking for someone to blame Brad, look in a mirror. You are already going to burn in hell, finish the job and kill yourself." Brad was emotionless as he reached him and grabbed a hold of his shirt. Something felt wrong as he looked at his hands. He was struggling to hold on to the shirt as something tried to push him back. "Having problems are we Brad?", Kain smirked. Then he grabbed Brad by the wrist and removed his hands. He went down to his knees as his wrist felt like they were on fire as Kain held on tight. "Do you really think the Lord would allow something like you to harm me?" He let go and punched him.

"Brad!" Sharron tried to go to him but another guard held her in place.

"I am one of God's chosen!", Kain yelled as he kicked Brad in the chest. "I am one of his holy warriors. What made you think you could possibly hurt me." Trying to get to his feet he felt the searing touch on his neck as Kain picked him up and threw him into a cabinet. The doors opened revealing several bottles of water in glass jars. "How appropriate," he said as he grabbed one of the bottles and opened it. "A little holy water to wash that devil makeup off of you." Dumping it straight on his face Kain quickly wiped away the makeup as Brad struggled under his grasp. "Now you look almost human," he said walking over to the desk. Taking a cloth to wipe his hands clean he looked at the others. "Do you see how pathetic this creature actually is? See if he'll die now."

The guards let them go and took aim at Brad who was slowly getting to his feet. Jay looked at Frank before the both jumped them. Shots went wild as they wrestled with the guns. Kain, Sharron and Estelle tried to get out of the line of fire when Brad suddenly came to life and attacked the guards. It was a brief struggle after that. Punching the last one out Brad grabbed the gun and pointed it at Kain. "Don't do it," Frank said. Jay held him back. "Kid what are you doing?"

"Don't get in his way."

"Do you really think God is going to let this thing harm me with that? You've seen what he's done to stop you from killing me with your bare hands." He just stood there keeping his aim on Kain. "I'll admit part of the blame for this situation falls on my shoulders. I knew what you two would be doing once you started living together. But I tried to convince myself that everyone has needs. It's a primal part of who we are, what drives us. Then I heard about the pregnancy and knew I was fooling myself. I blinded myself to the fact it was a test sent by God and I failed miserably, but I learned the lesson. I had to be vigilant against all forms of sin, even those within my family tree. I took no pleasure in giving that order Brad, but it had to be done to prove my devotion to the war."

"You are a sick fuck," Jay spat.

"Perhaps Detective," akin admitted. "But things like that are best left to the future to decide." Returning his attention to Brad he simply said, "You still haven't fired a shot Brad. Are you perhaps realizing that this is futile? Maybe you see the truth of my words and contemplating turning it on yourself."

"Even if he does we got you dead to rights Logan," Jay told him. "Both me and Frank heard you confess."

"Yes you did," he smirked. "And I am fully prepared to go to trial. What better way to get the message out. What a better way to get recruits for the war against things like… him." Brad dropped the gun and took off his hoodie. "Trying to get serious now are we Brad?", he smirked. Holding it in front of him he ran at Kain. Wrapping the jacket around him he drove him backwards and trough the window. The glass broke as the fell through cutting both of them. They hit the ground hard. Kain was in pain but he was able to push Brad off of him and get to his feet. Brad dodged a kick aimed at his head and tried to get to his feet as well. Kain was able to kick him down before he could. Without warning Brad grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him down as Kain pulled away. The cuts in the shirt made it rip easily as the cloth came away from his body, revealing what was underneath. "You're getting desperate Brad," he taunted. Again his flesh burned as Kain grabbed him by the throat and picked him back up. "Filth like you always does."

Sharron made her way to the window and watched the fight below, one sided as it was as Kain continued to assault him. But something about the tattoos on Kain's exposed flesh made her stop. It looked like there were lines connecting everything. She'd seen things like that before, she taught something similar to Nancy. "It's a seal!", she shouted at Brad. They both looked at her as she continued. "His body's a seal! Break's the lines! Break the lines!"

"Quiet child," Estelle tried to pull her away from the window. Sharron punched her and went back to the window. "We got to get down there," she said all of the sudden.

"What!", both Jay and Frank exclaimed before Jay followed her down the stairs. Frank took a moment to check on and cuff the old woman before going as well.

"I feel sorry for that girl," Kain commented as he looked up at the window. "It would be an interesting to study her upbringing. It would give me some insight into people who think that way." Brad wasn't listening, he was looking at the tattoos covering his exposed body. He saw the lines she was talking about. He ran past him and toward the broken glass on the ground. Feeling that burning touch as soon as he got his hand on a large enough piece he slashed it back. Kain tried to avoid it but the edge was able to cut deep enough to start a trickle of blood. Stunned Brad cut him again with the piece of glass. Lines of red continued to appear on his chest and arms. Kain kicked him in the gut and made him drop the glass.

"I will use that to send you back to hell." He grabbed Brad around the neck again. But this time he didn't react. Kain could only look on as he grabbed his wrist and slowly pulled the hands away from his throat. Brad proceeded to head butt him twice before letting him go. Kain held his nose as thinking it broke as Brad stalked him. Punching him down he tried to throttle other man within an inch of his life. The older man struggled to fight back and free himself. "Go away Heathen!", with one last shove Kain was able to get away and run deeper into the trees surrounding his mansion. Brad just kneeled there and watched him run. Then he went after him.

Falling against the trees he tried to get away. Every time he heard a sound or saw a shadow he headed in another direction. Before long he found himself lost on his own property. This was madness, he walked these grounds every week. He should know where he was, but his panic and fear made it hard to concentrate on where he was. Turning around he nearly fell on his ass as he saw Brad standing right in front of him, totally emotionless. Backing up against a tree he said, "I am one of God's Warriors! You can not harm me." The dead man just walked forward ignoring his words. "He won't let you harm me!!" Brad grabbed him by the head and started into his eyes. "As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death," he began, "I will fear no evil for thou are with me."

Brad didn't listen to him. Looking right at him he took in a deep breath and opened his mouth. The way his neck and face muscles strained it would look like he was yelling at the top of his lungs but no sound came out. Inside Kain's head however something similar to a thousand horns of Gabriel rang throughout his mind. Blood started to drip from his nose, then from his ears and mouth. His eyes went lifeless but the phantom scream still continued shattering his very soul. Finally letting go Kain dropped to the ground, lifeless. He walked off into the forest as Sharron and the rest found the body.

Frank checked for a pulse, shaking his head as he looked back at Jay. "Serves him right," Sharron muttered under her breath. Jay couldn't really disagree as Frank looked on stupefied

***

Brad walked through the trees looking for the way out, knowing his time was almost up. How far away was he from his grave? He stopped to put a hand on a tree and held his gut. Could he even make it back to his grave before his body gave out on him? All the pain he didn't feel from before seemed to catch up with every step but he couldn't stop. That damn crow even abandoned him but he kept going. A fog seemed to roll in around him as he continued. He finally stopped against a tree as a hooded figure in a white robe stood before him. He couldn't move but he refused to fall as the figure came closer. Once in reach a feminine looking hand took his left one. Confused he watched as the thumb lightly rubbed the back of his hand, the love seal Nancy drew slowly revealed itself. He tried to look it the figures face but her features were still obscured in shadows but a familiar set of lips simply said, "Forever."

"Where is he?" Sharron asked as she searched the woods. Jay and Frank were right behind her every step of the way. But one of them still had a hard time taking in what he just witnessed.

"What the hell just happened?", the older man ask pointing behind them. "What was that?"

"Justice," Sharron simply told him.

"What she said," Jay said as he continued after him.

"This is crazy," Frank continued. "I saw that guy or whatever he is get shot back there and he wasn't wearing a vest or anything. That ain't natural. Who's going to believe this?"

"Nobody," Jay said. Frank grunted, knowing he as right but not liking it. "Come on we got to find Walker before anybody else does. Look at it this way Frank we can at least say we discovered who stole the body."

"That isn't funny Jay," Sharron scolded him. "He deserves better than that."

"I know," he quickly said. "But I'm trying not to go crazy here. Why is it so foggy all of a sudden?"

"God what else can happen tonight?", Frank moaned.

"We got to help him back to his grave," Sharron said mainly to herself. "I owe him that much." She stopped and was nearly run over by the other two. Then they saw what she did. Brad was in the arms a hooded figure, finally looking at peace. The figure turned toward them and put a finger to her lips to keep them quiet. Sharron put a hand to her mouth as she recognized the person under the hood. The fog grew thicker and thicker until none of them could see anything. Then it disappeared as fast as it came. Brad and the hooded figure were gone. Sharron started to tear up as Jay put an arm around her. "They can rest now," she said. "It's finally over."

"I know baby," Jay said as he guided her out of the woods, "I know." Frank just stood there shaking his head, saying something about getting drunk before following them out. Above them two crows flew off away from the estate and into the night sky.


End file.
